Falling Down
by Wisely-san
Summary: Un voleur. L'héritier d'un Empire. Une révolte qui gronde. Entre mensonges, manipulations, secrets et culpabilité, on finit par tomber. AU. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ~ A tout ceux qui l'attendaient et ceux qui n'en savaient rien : Cette histoire n'est pas joyeuse joyeuse ! Si vous voulez des petites fleurs, de la joie et des trucs dans ce genre passez votre chemin u_u Cette fic n'est pas une tragédie pour rien u_u**

**DISCLAMER : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. **

**Et vu que je l'ai oublié dans "First Date" noms de personnages non-officiels :**

**Ice - Islande**

**Mathias - Danemark**

**Lukas - Norvège**

**Kaoru - Hong-Kong**

**Enjoy ~ **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Falling Down **

**.**

Un souffle. Des bruits de pas. Une respiration entrecoupée. Des bruits de course. Le cœur qui se met à battre tellement fort que tout le monde peut l'entendre. La peur qui vous étreint l'estomac. La peur d'être attrapé. Un tressaillement à chaque bruit. L'attente. De longues minutes d'incertitude. Allait-on le trouver ? Plaqué contre les murs de cette allée sombre, le cœur battant la chamade, guettant le moindre bruit suspect, il essayait de calmer son cœur affolé et sa respiration saccadée.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent comme des heures. La tranquillité de ce petit quartier n'était plus dérangée par des cris. Ses poursuivants semblaient avoir abandonnée l'idée de le retrouver. Un léger soupire de soulagement franchi les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il se retourna pour partir, après tout il était très en retard. Il sortit sa tête de la ruelle pour vérifier que plus personne ne l'attendait pour l'attraper.

Il sortit prudemment de la ruelle, essayant de se mêler à la foule compacte, où, même s'il n'aimait pas être trop entouré, il était à l'abri. Il y avait peu de chances que ses poursuivants le trouvent dans cette masse grouillante et même s'il était aussi malchanceux, ils ne pourraient jamais le rattraper.

Malheureusement pour lui, des cheveux argentés au milieu d'une foule de gens aux cheveux plutôt sombres, cela ne se remarquait que trop bien. Il avait bien essayé de dissimuler sa couleur plutôt inhabituelle sous une sorte de cape déchirée, mais un de ses poursuivant lui avait arraché. Quoiqu'il en soit, on l'avait repéré.

Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas compris cela avant d'entendre quelqu'un hurler qu'on devait arrêter le « petit voleur aux cheveux blancs ». En entendant cela, il avait compris qu'il n'était pas à l'abri. Alors il s'était mis à courir, comme si ça vie en débandait, après tout, c'était un peu le cas, s'il ne courait pas, on allait l'attraper et il risquait de mourir si cela arrivait. Il sera quelque chose enveloppé dans un tissus sale plus fort contre sa poitrine, essayant d'éviter les passants et bifurqua dans une petite allée avant de passer avec agilité entre plusieurs caisses en bois, charrettes et autres objets plus ou moins encombrants. Il se retourna, espérant que ses poursuivants avaient abandonné sa poursuite, mais les voyant écarter sans ménagement tout ce qui leur barrait le passage. Ni une ni deux, il ouvrit une porte, presque invisible derrière tout les objets et se glissa à l'intérieur de la maison avant de refermer la porte et de tirer le loquet afin de la verrouiller.

L'adolescent s'adossa à la porte, la respiration sifflante, son cœur battant toujours la chamade et les jambes tremblantes, attendant que le danger passe avant de faire le moindre mouvement. Il ouvrit les yeux, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés, avant de laisser échapper un petit soupire et de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce et de pousser une lourde porte et de la refermer juste derrière lui.

Il parcourut quelques mètres dans le noir avant d'arriver devant ce qui devait être un meuble. Il posa la chose qui était enveloppée dans le morceau de tissu sur ce meuble et enleva le tissu qu'il laissa sur le meuble. Puis il se pencha pour attraper un objet qui se trouvait au pied du meuble et allumer ce qui semblait être une bougie. La petite flamme dansait éclairant légèrement la pièce d'une lumière tremblante. Les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux bleus.

Il se baissa pour ouvrir les portes du meuble d'où il sortit une petite bourse dans laquelle il ajoute trois pièces qu'il avait sortit de sa poche. Puis il se releva, veillant à bien replacer la bourse dans le meuble avant de le refermer, prendre l'objet qu'il avait laissé, souffler la bougie et repartir, fermant la lourde porte derrière lui.

Il s'apprêtait à ressortir de la maison quand il mouvement furtif à l'autre bout de la pièce attira son attention. L'adolescent s'approcha de l'endroit où il avait cru voir quelque chose, mais ne voyant rien, il haussa les épaules, il avait sans doute imaginé que quelqu'un se trouvait à cet endroit. Après tout, il avait bien verrouillé la porte d'entrée, donc il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un ai pu entrer ici. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et regarda si personne ne se trouvait dans la ruelle. Rassuré, il sortit prudemment, fermant la porte derrière lui. Puis, il se dirigea vers la rue principale de cette ville où encore plus de monde était réuni. Mais, pour être plus discret il avait pris une capuche sur sa tête, cachant ses cheveux argentés.

Il accéléra, slalomant entre les passants puis entra dans une petite échoppe où personne ne se trouvait. Il arriva devant le propriétaire, un grand homme blond qui avait un énorme sourire collé au visage, après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir de la rue, l'adolescent enleva la capuche qui cachait ses étranges cheveux.

L'homme lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais le plus jeune se contenta de secouer la tête et de poser sur le comptoir l'objet qu'il avait ramené avant de remettre sa capuche et se tourner les talons. C'était sans compter sur le blond qui l'interpella juste avant qu'il ouvre la porte de la petite boutique.

_- Ice ! Tu vas partir comme ça ?_

Ledit Ice ne se retourna pas, mais baissa la tête. La culpabilité lui enserrait le cœur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

_- Tu sais... Il serait heureux de te voir..._, insista l'homme.

_- Avec ça_, Ice désigna l'objet qui était toujours sur le comptoir, _tu devrais pouvoir payer les meilleurs médecins._

_- Mais, va au moins le voir !_

_- N'insiste pas Mathias. Je n'irai pas le voir._

_- Pourquoi ?_, s'exclama le danois. I_l a besoin de toi !_

_- Non, c'est de ma faute s'il a faillit mourir._

_- Personne ne le pense ! Ice ! Reviens !_

Mais l'islandais ne l'écoutait déjà plus et sortit de la boutique, comme s'il essayait de fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Le danois soupira, il était certain que si l'islandais aux cheveux argentés se montrait moins borné peut-être qu'il accepterait le fait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mathias décida qu'il devrait aller ranger ce qu'Ice venait de lui apporter, malgré sa curiosité, il devrait d'abord cacher cet objet avant qu'on ne tombe dessus, cela pouvait s'avérer très dangereux pour lui dans le cas contraire.

Un autre soupir passa ses lèvres quand il pris l'objet, qui était toujours dans le même sale bout de tissu, et qu'il passa une porte qui menait à une autre pièce peu éclairée. Il posa l'objet sur un petit meuble en bois qui se trouvait près de la pièce et se prépara à affronter la vision de la personne la plus importante pour lui allongée sur un lit de fortune, couverte de bandages et de blessures. Le danois s'agenouilla à côté du lit et pris la main du blessé. Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement des yeux vitreux pour voir qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

_- Norge... Tu vas mieux ?_

_- Mathias ?_, articula difficilement le norvégien.

_- Qui d'autre ? _

Un éclair de tristesse traversa le regard du plus petit et le danois, en remarquant la tristesse fugace de l'autre, se rendit compte qu'il avait gaffé. Il n'aurait pas du rappeler à Lukas que son frère ne venait pas le voir. Il se sentait d'autant plus coupable puisqu'à chaque fois que le petit islandais venait il n'arrivait pas à le convaincre d'aller voir le norvégien qui dépérissait, malgré les soins que lui apportait Mathias grâce à l'argent que lui rapportait l'adolescent.

_- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça_, commença Mathias.

_- Non... Tu as raison..._, une quinte de toux le força à s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase.

_- Norge ! Tu vas bien ?_

_- C'est rien..._, le norvégien essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer son souffle. _Et puis... Tu as raison Anko... Après tout_, une nouvelle quinte de toux mais moins violente l'arrêta, _pourquoi viendrait-il me voir ?_

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr qu'il va venir !_

_- Pour quoi ? _

_- Pour te voir !_

_- Pour voir quelqu'un qui n'est même pas capable de le protéger ? Quelqu'un qui n'est même pas digne d'être appelé son grand frère ?_, demanda le norvégien plein d'amertume.

_- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses ! Allez ! On va aller voir un médecin et tu pourras aller le voir et lui parler !_

_- Me fais pas rire... Et comment as-tu eu l'argent pour pouvoir voir des médecins ?_

_- La boutique a mieux marché ces derniers temps..._

Le danois se sentait coupable de devoir lui mentir, mais après tout, c'était l'islandais qui lui avait demandé, enfin, fait promettre de ne pas révéler à Lukas que c'était lui qui payait pour la guérison de son frère.

_- Crois-moi Norge. Tu vas voir un médecin et tu pourras enfin sortir de ce lit !_

_- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, je ne pourrais jamais remarcher._

**OoOoOoO**

Après être sorti de la boutique de Mathias, celui qui avait été appelé Ice s'était faufilé au travers de la foule, évitant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les passants, laissant quelques fois ses mains visiter les poches des gens qui ne se méfiaient de rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il volait ainsi les gens, mais à chaque fois il avait peur de se faire prendre. Il ne pouvait juste pas se permettre de se faire prendre par les autorités.

Une main se posa avec force sur sa frêle épaule. Ice retint du mieux qu'il pouvait sa peur et se retourna lentement pour voir qui venait d'interrompre sa marche. Son cœur battait la chamade et semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. L'islandais retint un soupir de soulagement quand il reconnu le visage de la personne.

_- Monsieur Ivan ?_, demanda tout de même Ice.

_- Ice, tu me dois encore beaucoup d'argent, da ?_, répondit le grand russe, un sourire effrayant collé au visage.

L'adolescent commença à trembler. Il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de dettes, mais il les remboursait toutes petit à petit. Alors, pourquoi le russe venait le lui reprocher ? Le plus jeune était effrayé, il cherchait des yeux une issue qui lui permettrait de s'échapper.

_- N'y pense même pas, où ton frère retournera en prison._

Cette menace stoppa net Ice. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Ivan qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas des menaces dans le vent, il pouvait vraiment envoyer Lukas en prison, loin de lui, de nouveau. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés rassembla tout le courage qu'il lui restait pour répondre en essayant de maîtriser sa voix pour qu'elle ne tremble pas trop :

_- Je vais rembourser._

Bien sûr, le géant russe s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussettes que le frêle islandais le rembourse, après tout, il avait trouvé comment gagner beaucoup plus d'argent grâce à ce petit.

_- Pas besoin._

Une lueur d'espoir traversa le regard d'Ice en entendant ces mots. L'effrayant russe allait peut-être effacer ses dettes et il pourrait utiliser l'argent qu'il avait de façon à pouvoir rester auprès de son frère et ne plus avoir à voler. Ils redeviendraient une vraie famille comme c'était le cas il y a si longtemps.

La poigne sur son épaule se resserra et Ivan commença à marcher, l'entrainant en même temps. La peur l'envahit de nouveau. Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus confuses dans son crâne. L'islandais n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut quand ils arrivèrent devant un lieu qui n'était pas inconnu au plus jeune. C'était dans ce bâtiment qu'on avait embarqué son frère, le jour où sa vie avait basculée. Sa respiration était sifflante. Son cœur s'emballait, semblant vouloir s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. La peur le paralysait et il fallut toute la force du russe pour le faire bouger. D'ailleurs, la peur d'Ice ne passa pas inaperçue et fit sourire le géant, faisant trembler Ice.

_- Je vois que tu sais où nous sommes, da ?_, sourit Ivan.

Les larmes commençaient à s'accumuler aux bords des yeux du jeune homme. Il essaya de se dégager de la poigne du russe, se débattant comme si sa vie en dépendait -ce qui était un peu le cas- mais il fut quand même entraîné dans le grand bâtiment.

Lentement, comme s'il éprouvait un plaisir sadique a voir la peur de l'islandais, Ivan entra dans le bâtiment et approcha un garde, un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Même le garde qui avait pourtant une épée accrochée à la hanche ainsi qu'un pistolet dans la main trembla quand le russe l'aborda, mais il se reprit bien vite en entendant le russe :

_- Je vous apporte un voleur. _

Le garde examina Ice, l'air dubitatif devant ce garçon chétif qui n'était même pas majeur. Mais devant l'air du russe, le garde préféra obtempérer et aller chercher son supérieur, après tout ce n'était pas à lui de régler ce genre d'affaires. Malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir cet adolescent chétif que le grand russe disait être un voleur. Toris Lorinaitis eut un regard compatissant pour ce jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés, il savait déjà comment ça allait finir : malgré tout ses efforts pour l'innocenter, Arthur Kirkland n'allait rien pouvoir faire, et à la demande d'Ivan Braginsky, ce petit serait exécuté.

Tout le monde dans cette section des autorités savaient qui était , d'ailleurs la plupart des gens préféraient éviter d'avoir à faire avec lui, sachant à quel point il pouvait interférer dans leur vie. C'était pour cela qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver au petit islandais. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que le russe amenait un enfant en l'accusant d'être un voleur, pas plus tard que la semaine passée Ivan avait amené un petit letton tremblant, ce dernier s'était fait exécuter deux jours plus tard. On avait ensuite découvert qu'il devait des sommes considérables au russe et que ce dernier l'avait emmené auprès des autorités pour avoir la récompense que le gouvernement offrait à ceux qui dénonçaient les voleurs.

En voyant le garde s'éloigner, Ice sentit quelques larmes qu'il avait retenu jusque là couler le long de ses joues. Il avait comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas au vu du regard que lui avait lancé le garde. Ivan eut un sourire cruel en voyant dans quel état se trouvait l'islandais. Il adorait voir cette expression de frayeur déformer le visage de ses « victimes ».

Toris revint bien vite, accompagné d'Arthur Kirkland, son supérieur qui s'occupait des voleurs. Le russe avait retrouvé une expression neutre, malgré l'ombre de sourire qui persistait sur son visage alors que le jeune islandais sanglotait toujours. Le lituanien eut un geste pour aller le réconforter mais l'anglais le lui interdit d'un regard.

_- Braginsky_, commença l'anglais.

-_ Arthur, je t'apporte un petit voleur_, sourit le russe.

Derrière lui l'islandais eut un hoquet et les larmes coulèrent avec plus d'intensité le long de ses joues.

_- As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ?_, demanda Arthur.

_- Tu te rappelle des plaintes contre un voleur aux cheveux blancs, da ?_, dit Ivan comme si c'était une évidence.

_- Oui, bien sûr, mais..._

_- Eh bien, c'est lui_, le coupa le russe.

_- As-tu un preuve ?_

_- Sa réaction. Sinon, demande à des témoins, da ? _

Ice sentit le regard inquisiteur de l'anglais le détailler pour savoir si le géant disait la vérité ou non et essaya de retenir ses larmes ainsi que ses tremblements.

_- Lui aussi te doit de l'argent ?_, demanda Arthur.

_- On ne peut rien te cacher, da ?_

Le regard d'Arthur se durcit. Il condamnait un gosse à la mort pour de l'argent. Et le pire était que ce n'était pas le premier.

_- Mais j'ai des témoins. Tu veux les voir, da ?_

L'anglais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître une jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés assortis d'un nœud bleu. Elle portait une longue robe et une expression dure figeait son visage. Elle s'approcha du groupe d'un pas vif et se posta à la droite du russe.

_- Natalya, tu reconnais ce garçon, da ?_, demanda Ivan en désignant Ice de la main.

_- Oui, c'est celui qui m'a volée_, dit ladite Natalya d'une voix glaciale.

Arthur Kirkland jura dans sa barbe inexistante. Avec un témoin, l'influence du russe et l'air de l'adolescent, il était impossible de l'innocenter et cela faisait enrager l'anglais. Non pas que le sort de l'islandais lui importait beaucoup, mais il ne supportait pas de voir de si jeunes gens envoyés à la potence à cause de l'argent.

_- Je vois_, dit sombrement Arthur.

Il était certain que la biélorusse mentait quand au fait que le plus petit lui ait volé quoi que ce soit mais il n'avais pas de preuves or d'après les règles instaurées par l'Empereur, si on n'avait aucune preuve que des dires soient véridiques ou non, il fallait penser que c'était la vérité. Donc, malgré ses convictions il attrapa le bras de l'islandais. Il comprenait pourquoi ce petit était terrifié et perdu, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour ça, peut-être qu'il pourrait envoyer Toris le réconforter un peu.

Les tremblements de l'islandais étaient devenus incontrôlables quand l'anglais avait agrippé son bras et l'avait embarqué plus loin dans le bâtiment. Ses jambes l'avaient lâché à ce moment et il était tombé à genoux, incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus. L'homme aux sourcils proéminents qui tenait le bras d'Ice ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il se contenta de le relever avec le plus de douceur possible et l'entraîna vers une toute petite cellule où quelqu'un de la taille d'Ice pouvait difficilement faire trois pas. Là, il poussa légèrement l'adolescent dans la pièce non sans un dernier regard d'excuse et le laissa seul dans la sombre pièce. Aussi rapidement que lui permirent ses jambes, Ice se déplaça vers un des coins de la pièce où il s'installa, la tête contre les genoux essayant de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.

Au bout de ce qui lui parurent de longues heures, il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure métallique et le grincement infernal de la porte que l'on poussait. Il grimaça quand il sentit quelqu'un se poster en face de lui. Ice ne savait pas qui s'était, pas que cela lui importait beaucoup, et il ne tenait pas à relever la tête pour le savoir.

_- Quel est ton nom petit ? Je m'appelle Toris Lorinaitis._

L'islandais ne répondit rien.

_- Euh... Tu as quel âge ?_

Ice se mura dans un silence buté, mettant mal à l'aise de lituanien.

_- Tu as de la famille ?_

Cette question fit tiquer l'adolescent qui se mit à repenser à son frère. Le brun allait lui poser une autre question quand il lui répondit :

_- Un grand frère._

_- Peux-tu me donner son nom qu'on le prévienne ?_

_- Non._

Cette réponse déconcerta Toris qui regarda le petit islandais avec des yeux ronds.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non je ne veux pas vous donner le nom de mon frère pour que vous le préveniez_, expliqua-t-il.

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

Ice ne répondit pas, se murant une nouvelle fois dans le silence, sans accorder le moindre regard au lituanien.

_- Euh... Enfin, si je suis là, c'est pas pour parler._

L'islandais eut envie de lui hurler que s'il n'avait rien à faire ici, il pouvait partir, qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui le retenait. Mais il n'en fit rien, il n'avait juste pas la volonté de crier, c'était beaucoup plus simple de se taire.

_- Euh... Je suis désolé..._

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil que Toris ne vit pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'excusait ? C'était pas de sa faute s'il allait se faire exécuter.

_- Enfin... Tu sais, c'est pas comme si t'avais aucune chance de t'en sortir..._

En entendant cela, Ice releva la tête d'un coup, une lueur d'espoir éclaira ses yeux habituellement sans émotions.

_- Mais, je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs... Tu n'as que très peu de chances..._

L'espoir disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparut et il fut bien vite remplacé par l'abattement et le désespoir.

_- Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire de faux espoirs..._

L'adolescent ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de revenir dans sa position initiale, sans plus porter une quelconque attention au lituanien qui s'en voulait à mort d'avoir brisé ce gamin à qui il ne restait pas plus de quelques heures à vivre.

Ledit gamin, quant à lui, savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps à vivre et il se promit que s'il survivait, il rejoindrait la rébellion dont Mathias lui avait parlé et qu'il mettrait les choses au clair avec son frère. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'en vouloir toute sa vie sauf si Lukas lui en voulait encore. Même si cette vie risquait de se terminer plus tôt que prévu, il voulait aller voir son grand frère et l'entendre lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Toris, voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus du jeune homme, le quitta non sans lui dire qu'il était désolé et qu'il aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement, mais l'islandais ne l'écoutait pas.

Une fois la grille refermée, Ice se coucha en position fœtale dans un coin de la sombre pièce, priant pour s'endormir. Au final, le sommeil ne vint que plusieurs heures plus tard, au moment où il était tellement épuisé que même s'il l'avait voulut, il n'aurait pu garder un œil ouvert.

Après ce qui lui semblèrent quelques minutes, il sentit quelqu'un le secouer comme un poirier pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit difficilement des yeux brumeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec des yeux dorés. Ice retint un cri de surprise mais sauta en arrière, pour se cogner violemment contre le mur de sa cellule. Il ferma les yeux car son crâne l'élançait à cause de sa rencontre avec le mur et à cause de son réveil trop précipité. Au bout de quelques secondes il rouvrit les yeux et ne vit personne dans sa cellule. Elle était vide et verrouillée.

Il essaya de nouveau de s'endormir, mais cette fois le sommeil le fuyait et le souvenir de ces yeux le hantait, une raison en plus de son anxiété qui faisait qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Ice n'avait pas eut le temps de voir plus de chose du physique de la personne, si ce n'est que ses yeux. Il aurait voulut savoir qui était cette personne avant de se faire exécuter, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait bien qu'il ne saurait jamais qui s'était. Cela l'attristait, mais il savait ce à quoi il s'exposait en devenant un voleur. Ce fut sur ces pensées que le sommeil l'entraîna une nouvelle fois.

Il ne se réveilla, cette fois, qu'au son des cliquetis des clés que l'on tournait dans une porte en fer. Il se leva bien vite, déjà alerte, espérant revoir la personne qui possédait ces yeux qui l'avaient envoutés, mais ce ne fut que Toris qui venait le réveiller avec un air triste collé sur le visage. En voyant cet air sur le visage du brun, Ice comprit que le moment était venu. C'est la peur au ventre qu'il se leva pour se placer devant le lituanien, espérant tout de même qu'il lui apporterait une bonne nouvelle.

_- Je suis vraiment désolé... a fait tout ce qu'il a pu depuis deux jours... _

Il allait vraiment se faire exécuter aujourd'hui, sans pouvoir rien y faire, sans même pouvoir dire quoique ce soit pour se défendre. Mais, deux secondes... Le brun ne venait-il pas de dire que cela faisait deux jours que le blond essayait de le sauver ? Il était resté dans cette cellule étroite à dormir deux jours ? Mathias devait être inquiet, après tout il venait le voir pour lui apporter de l'argent tout les deux jours. De plus, presque toute la population venait voir les exécutions publiques des voleurs. Et l'islandais était certain que le danois serait présent à la sienne.

_- Veux-tu aller voir un prêtre avant ?_, demanda doucement le lituanien.

Ice secoua la tête, la seule personne qu'il voulait voir était son frère et pas pour lui faire ses adieux, juste pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il passa devant Toris et sortit de sa cellule, à ce moment, Toris lui attrapa le bras et menotta ses poignets avant de refermer la porte de la cellule. Puis il l'entraîna à sa suite dans le labyrinthe de couloirs qu'était cette prison. Ils arrivèrent tôt à une porte différente de celle de toutes celle de cellules. Le brun l'ouvrit et laissa passer le plus jeune avant de refermer la porte et de lui tourner le dos. Ice en profita pour examiner la pièce. Elle était trois fois plus grande que sa cellule mais tout aussi vide, les murs étaient gris et froids, faisant peser plus lourds la solitude sur ses frêles épaules même si une légère lucarne laissait un aperçu de l'extérieur. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés se tourna vers le lituanien et lui demanda de sa voix froide :

_- Je vais mourir ?_

Le lituanien se retourna vers le petit islandais et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui murmurer :

_- Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, tu es libre... Enfin... Tu resteras attaché à un garde bien entendu._

Une douche glacée. Voilà l'effet que cette annonce lui avait fait. Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans son cœur si troublé. Un dernier moment de liberté avant de retourner en prison pour se faire exécuter. Ice aurait du mourir plus tôt, mais puisque l'Empereur venait dans cette ville et qu'il souhait voir comment étaient punis les voleurs, c'était lui qui allait servir d'exemple, voilà ce qu'avait sous-entendu le brun. Lui -Ice- qui ne voulait pas que ses proches voient sa mort, il était gâté : l'exécution allait être obligatoire donc toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait allaient le voir se faire exécuter comme un vulgaire voleur. Même si c'était un peu ce qu'il était. Mais peu importait, le principal était qu'il avait quelques heures de liberté. Bon, enchaîné à un des gardes mais ce n'était pas très important. L'islandais aux cheveux argentés avait préféré revenir sur sa décision. En final, c'était maintenant qu'il allait aller voir son frère pour se faire pardonner, tant pis s'il ne lui pardonnait pas, sa mort serait son expiation.

Il releva la tête pour regarder dehors. Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux gazouillaient et le bruit des conversations des passants se répercutait partout dans la rue, tout cela lui rappelait que le monde ne se résumait pas à la sombre cellule qu'il avait eu ces derniers jours.

Un cliquetis lui fit détourner la tête pour dévisager les nouveaux arrivants. L'un des deux se trouvait être M. Kirkland, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il était à la tête de cette section des autorités. Le deuxième par contre lui était totalement étranger. Il portait une casquette qui cachait ses cheveux ainsi que ses yeux ce qui empêchait l'adolescent de l'identifier. L'anglais s'approcha de lui et lui demanda de lui passer son poignet gauche. Le plus jeune regarda avec suspicion le bout de ferraille qui l'entravait puis il vit qu'il était attaché à cet étranger. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait lui fausser compagnie. Puis il se souvint que les menottes étaient assez contraignantes et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en défaire. Cela força quelque peu sa décision de ne rien entreprendre pour se libérer.

L'inconnu lui agrippa le poignet avant d'incliner sa tête vers Arthur puis de s'éclipser par un petite porte qui menait dans une ruelle. La personne regarda attentivement pour voir s'il n'y avait personne avant d'entraîner Ice à sa suite, le conduisant vers la direction opposée à laquelle il voulait aller.

Soudain, la personne s'arrêta, faisant qu'Ice ne put s'arrêter et lui rentra dedans. La personne se retourna vers le plus petit et Ice eut l'occasion de voir ses yeux. C'étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait vu en prison. L'islandais voulut parler mais l'homme aux yeux dorés plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et l'entraîna vers une petite rue sur le côté sans que rien sur son visage laisse deviner ses intentions. L'adolescent commença à se débattre, il ne savait pas ce que cette personne lui voulait et cela l'effrayait.

L'homme le lâcha et le plus petit s'appuya contre un mur en regardant l'homme en face avant de lui demander :

_- Qui êtes vous ?_

L'autre le regarda, intrigué, avant de lui répondre :

_- Appelle-moi Kaoru._

Ice hocha la tête, toujours suspicieux.

_- Je ne vais rien te faire._

_- Alors, pourquoi-_

_- Shh_, murmura Kaoru en le bâillonnant.

L'islandais frissonna. Il n'aimait pas du tout les contacts physiques et la proximité de l'autre le rendait plus nerveux que cela n'aurait du.

Ice tenta de se dégager mais le plus grand l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kaoru se retourna vers l'adolescent et il poussa un soupire de soulagement.

_- Un problème ?_, demanda l'islandais.

_- Non, pas vraiment._

_- Vous êtes sûr ?_

Kaoru s'apprêtait à répondre mais il fut coupé par un cri.

_- Il est là ! On l'a trouvé !_

Ni une, ni deux, il attrapa la main d'Ice -celle avec laquelle ils étaient tout deux attachés- et il commença à courir en entraînant l'islandais à sa suite.

Ice ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi devaient-ils courir ? Pourquoi encore s'échapper ? Vraiment, il était perdu. Pourquoi ces hommes cherchaient-ils Kaoru ? Et surtout, pourquoi faisaient-ils partis de la garde impériale ? Est-ce que, par hasard, Kaoru aurait trahi la famille impériale ? Peut-être même qu'il faisait parti de la rébellion. Et si c'était le cas, il connaissait sans doute Mathias donc avec un peu de chance, il pourrait demander à Kaoru de lui faire passer un message pour toute sa famille.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que l'autre avait accéléré et être perdu dans ses pensées quand on courait dans des ruelles traîtresses était une très mauvaise idée. Une idée dont Ice fit les frais. En effet, il ne vit pas une marche qui s'élevait au milieu de son chemin et trébucha ce qui eut pour effet de couper l'élan de nos deux fuyards.

Ils perdirent de précieuses secondes pour qu'Ice retrouve son équilibre et continue à courir. Et c'était ces secondes leur firent rater leur chance d'échapper à la garde. Ils se firent prendre. Mais ce n'était absolument pas ce à quoi s'attendait Ice. Effectivement, qui aurait pensé que les gardes s'adresseraient avec une grande déférence à Kaoru ? Pas l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés en tout cas.

_- Maître Kaoru, veuillez nous suivre, nous vous ramenons au palais. Et nous nous occuperons de ce prisonnier._

La dernière phrase avait été crachée avec tout le mépris dont une personne était capable, ce qui glaça le sang d'Ice dans ses veines avant qu'un autre garde ne l'embarque pour le ramener en prison.

C'est ainsi que pris fin le dernier moment de liberté d'Ice.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain était le jour de l'exécution du jeune homme. La foule était rassemblée au pied de la plate-forme d'exécution. La loge impériale avait d'ors et déjà accueilli ses occupants qui étaient l'Empereur, bien évidement, ainsi que ses plus proches conseillers mais une place restait vacante : celle de l'héritier de cet Empire, le petit frère de l'Empereur que ce dernier avait élevé dans les premières années. La masse grouillante des habitants de la cité donnait des haut-le-cœur. Les visages blancs et maquillés des plus riches et des nobles resplendissait de joie à l'idée de voir ce qu'ils appelaient des « raclures de la société » se faire exécuter. Au contraire, les gens pauvres ou de condition normale grondaient de rage. Ils ne supportaient plus ces exécutions barbares sans procès préalable et surtout que les victimes n'étaient, la plupart du temps, que des gosses qui n'avaient que la peau sur les os.

La révolte de ces derniers pouvait paraître honorable, mais ils ne faisaient rien pour faire bouger les choses. Après tout, seule une poignée de personnes se révoltait vraiment. Les représailles sanglantes empêchaient aux insurgés de gagner plus de soutien humain, et pourtant la grande majorité de la population les soutenait. Malheureusement, trop peu de gens étaient près à sacrifier leur vie pour une cause telle que la rébellion qui mènerait à la liberté. C'est pour quoi le leader de cette révolte, un homme dont le nom de code était Danemark, avait sans relâche cherché une personne dont la mort, l'emprisonnement ou quoi que ce soit pourrait faire se soulever le peuple, mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait trouvé personne.

Bref, le petit groupe de révolutionnaire ainsi que le reste du peuple allaient assister impuissants à l'exécution d'un jeune adolescent qui aurait eut toute la vie devant lui pour grandir, être libre et heureux, et peut-être même qu'il aurait put quitter ce pays de malheur.

Même si l'exécution, ou le massacre ça dépendait de votre point de vue, ne se déroulait que dans plusieurs heures, la population était déjà presque toute massée ici. Non pas qu'ils soient impatients de voir l'exécution mais plutôt qu'ils voulaient voir leur Empereur, celui à cause de qui ils souffraient autant de la pauvreté. D'autres, les riches, espéraient vainement une invitation de la part de ce dernier à se joindre à sa Cour. Une belle bande de pique-assiette égoïste et cruelle.

Les habitants de cette cité étaient vraiment très divers mais ne se supportaient absolument pas. Entre la haine millénaire que les simples commerçants et les plus pauvres entretenaient envers les plus riches et le mépris que ces derniers ressentaient envers les « rébus de la société » comme ils le disaient si bien, la situation de la ville était tendue. Très tendue même. La moindre étincelle menaçait de tout faire exploser. Le moindre pas de travers pouvait conduire à une rébellion qui contaminerait tout le pays, le faisant s'effondrer comme un simple fétu de paille.

Le soleil arrivait à son zénith. La chaleur devenait difficilement supportable. Surtout mêlée à l'immobilité et au manque d'ombre. Et l'exécution qui ne commençait toujours pas. Il n'y avait même pas de signe du malheureux qui allait perdre la vie. Rien du tout.

Soudain un garde commença à monter sur la plate-forme, bientôt suivit d'un jeune garçon qui baissait la tête. Un murmure fendit la foule au fur et à mesure que les gens le reconnaissaient. À cause de la pigmentation inhabituelle de ses cheveux et de ses yeux il ne passait jamais inaperçu et tout le monde l'avait déjà vu au moins une fois. Mais l'apparence de cette personne paraissait beaucoup plus familière à une personne de la foule.

_- Ice..._, murmura-t-il.

L'incompréhension pouvait être lue dans son regard. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir son presque-frère mené ainsi à l'abattoir.

_- Ice !_, commença-t-il à hurler.

L'entendant hurler ainsi, la foule commença à se fendre en deux pour le laisser passer. Quand un bras l'attrapa et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. L'homme se retourna d'un coup pour frapper la personne qui le retenait mais il s'arrêta quand il le reconnut.

_- Berwald ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_, hurla-t-il.

_- J' t'mp'che d'c'ur'r à ta m'rt_, répondit le suédois.

_- De quoi j'me mêle ? Laisse moi passer ! Je dois aller l'aider !_

_- N'n M'thi's tu n' l'i s'rai pas 'tile._

_- Mais..._

Le danois se tut sachant que le suédois ne l'écouterait pas. Rien à faire, Berwald pouvait se montrer aussi buté qu'un certain petit norvégien. C'était donc en se sentant inutile et impuissant une fois de plus qu'il regarda Ice monter, l'air abattu, sur cette estrade qui serait le lieu de son premier et dernier spectacle. S'en était presque risible, Mathias, malgré sa force physique et sa volonté, ne pouvait jamais rien faire pour protéger et sauver les personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Et cela développait chez lui une rage meurtrière et une haine effroyable.

_- Ice !_, hurla Mathias une dernière fois avant de renoncer à se faire entendre.

L'islandais entendit, par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule, quelqu'un l'appeler une fois, il n'y fit pas attention. La deuxième fois, le son de la voix lui parut étrangement familière, il releva donc la tête pour voir Mathias fermer la bouche et détourner les yeux de l'estrade. Ice voulut lui hurler quoi que ce soit mais sa gorge était sèche et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il se sentait faible mais étrangement détendu, comme si ce qui allait lui arriver dans un instant n'était qu'un mauvais rêve duquel il allait se réveiller pour voir Lukas qui préparait un petit-déjeuner comme c'était le cas il y a si longtemps.

L'adolescent se réveilla quelque peu quand il entendit le discours qui visait à rappeler tout ses crimes. Il releva la tête pour voir que l'on plaçait une sorte d'escabeau devant lui puisqu'il était trop petit pour qu'on puisse lui passer la corde au cou. Cela le frappa de plein fouet : il allait mourir pendu. Et vu la tête de son bourreau, Ice était certain qu'il allait passer de longues minutes à se débattre vainement et à asphyxier dans le vide.

On l'invita à monter sur l'escabeau pour qu'il puisse se faire pendre mais la peur commençait à paralyser tout ses membres. Une forte pression dans son dos le fit basculer vers l'avant et sans le vouloir il grimpa les marches qui le menaient à la mort. On lui passa une corde autour du cou et on commença un compte à rebours. Trois. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Deux. Ses tremblements se faisaient de plus en plus incontrôlés et anarchiques. Il devait avoir l'air pitoyable. Un. Son cœur se faisait des loopings dans sa cage thoracique et il avait envie de vomir. Alors, c'était vraiment la fin ? Il allait mourir comme ça ? Le son d'un levier qu'on abaisse et plus de sol sous ses pieds. Une corde qui se resserrait autour de son cou. Ice se débattait vainement à la recherche d'oxygène. Ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus chaotiques. Il ne pensait plus à rien sauf à une chose : il allait mourir ici. Dire que son collier devait le protéger, c'était stupide. Et il y croyait depuis douze ans. Il était vraiment trop crédule.

Sa gorge le brûlait de plus en plus. Ses jambes s'agitaient dans le vide, une vaine tentative d'échapper à ce supplice. Il suffoquait. Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis qu'il manquait d'air ? Une seconde ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Pour Ice celait faisait tout simplement une éternité. D'ailleurs la douleur commençait à laisser place à l'apaisement. Il se sentait léger. Loin de tout problème et de toute douleur. En fait, c'était comme s'il n'avait plus la capacité de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Ni peur, ni angoisse, rien face à sa mort imminente.

D'un coup il se sentit chuter. Plus rien ne le maintenait en l'air. La pression autour de son cou s'était relâchée sans prévenir. Ice ferma les yeux, s'attendant à rencontrer durement le sol avant de se faire tuer plus sommairement. Mais rien de tout cela ne vint. Il sentit deux bras le rattraper et qu'un clamer haut et fort :

_- Il m'appartient. Le premier qui y touche sera exécuter pour haute-trahison._

Puis Ice sombra dans l'inconscience, s'accrochant à la chemise de celui qui l'avait sauvé. Il n'entendit pas la suite.

Bref, cette déclaration avait eut l'effet d'une bombe dans l'assemblée. Les riches étaient horrifiés et les pauvre indignés. L'Empereur lui-même s'était levé de son trône pour demander :

_- Aiya Kaoru ! C'est quoi cette histoire, aru ?_

_- Pas grand chose. J'ai décidé qu'il était à moi._

Yao, car c'était ainsi que se nommait l'Empereur, se rassit en soupirant de dépit devant la nouvelle lubie de sons héritier. C'était plus simple de lui céder, Kaoru pouvait être invivable quand on lui refusait quelque chose.

_- Soit_, dit Yao d'une voix claire, _amène-le au palais, mais tu en prendras soin toi-même._

Le brun, qui tenait toujours l'islandais inconscient contre son torse, hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons afin de rejoindre le palais avec sa nouvelle « possession » dans les bras.

En entendant cela, la foule ne resta pas de marbre. Surtout deux personnes. La première, Tino Väinäimönen, était à la fois choqué et horrifié. Son plus jeune cousin venait d'échapper de peu à la mort pour se retrouver appartenant à l'héritier de l'Empereur. Il ne pouvait le concevoir. En vérité, la seule envie du petit finnois était de se précipiter chez lui chercher l'arme qu'il cachait afin de récupérer son cousin et de le protéger, mais il ne pouvait faire cela sinon son fils adoptif, Peter, seraient en grand danger. La seconde personne, Mathias Køhler, ne souhaitait rien d'autre que se précipiter sur ce sale gosse qui osait dire que le plus jeune de leur famille (car oui, Mathias, Lukas, Ice, Tino et Berwald formaient une famille et bien que leurs relations soient souvent conflictuelles, il étaient tous d'accord sur un point : Ice avait besoin d'être protégé) lui appartenait. Il allait lui apprendre la vie à ce gosse de riche qui ne savait rien de leurs difficulté quotidiennes. Bien entendu, Berwald se trouvait dans le même état mais il s'occupait de calmer le petit et d'essayer de raisonner Tino.

Mathias fendit alors la foule pour retourner chez lui. Quelqu'un devait dire à Lukas ce qu'il s'était passé avec son petit frère. Le norvégien méritait d'être au courant. Le grand blond se retrouva devant la porte de la « chambre » de son petit blond mais se trouva paralysé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment l'annoncer à Lukas. Mathias prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer et se faire accueillir par un norvégien à l'air interrogateur, même si ce n'était pas visible.

_- Alors ?_, demanda Lukas.

_- Il... Il... ne s'est rien passé_, lâcha difficilement le danois.

_- Tu es sûr ? … Et l'exécution ? Qui était-ce ?_

_- Oui, et ce n'était personne. Je ne le connaissais pas._

Le plus grand s'en voulait énormément mais il voulait que le norvégien guérisse avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Le connaissant il serait capable de se traîner jusqu'au palais pour sauver son frère, avec le risque qu'il se fasse tuer, ce qui n'arrangerait rien à la culpabilité d'Ice et de Mathias. Ice parce que ce serait de sa faute si son frère serait mort et Mathias parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas retenu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Alors, alors ? C'était comment ? Ouais, bon, c'est que la première partie u_u**

**Alors, pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce qu'a dit Berwald *regard vers Yaki-chan* :**

**_J' t'mp'che d'c'ur'r à ta m'rt_ (Je t'empêche de courir à ta mort)**

**_N'n M'thi's tu n' l'i s'rai pas 'tile_ (Non Mathias, tu ne lui serai pas utile)**

**Ah ! Et le prochain chapitre sera sans doute plus long u_u**

**Ah oui, la suite arrivera bientôt, don't worry ^^ -même si je doute que qui ce soit s'inquiète-**

**SO, reviews ?**__


	2. Chapter 2

**Vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience -comment ça non ?- voilà la suite de **Falling Down** ^^ Toujours pas joyeux u_u C'est toujours une tragédie aux dernières nouvelles. **

**DISCLAMER : Toujours pas à moi.**

**Personnages : **

**Ice - Islande**

**Mathias - Danemark**

**Lukas - Norvège**

**Kaoru - Hong-Kong**

**Mei - Taiwan**

**Samran - Thaïlande (merci à Patronna-Sama pour le nom)**

**Dung - Vietnam (merci à Patronna-Sama pour le nom)**

**Mention de Lily - Liechtenstein.**

**Après je parle de "Jiangyin" c'est une vraie ville chinoise -merci à Wikipédia- et avec **Yaki-chan** on l'a cherché sur la carte de Chine -une carte de Chine en Espagne, chercher l'erreur- et je crois qu'on l'avait trouvé... Je crois...**

**Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes :  
**

_**Zef : Mais pourquoi je fais pleurer tout le monde ? Pour une fois que j'avais pas essayé... Enfin, pas trop...  
**_

_**En tout cas merci ^^ Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et que mon style d'écriture te plaise aussi ^^  
**_

**_Et voilà la suite ~_  
**

**NDW : Note de Wis -as always-  
**

**Bon, y a d'autres trucs à dire, mais bon, rendez-vous à la fin ^^ Et Enjoy ~**

**ET remerciez tous Yaki-chan qui m'a forcée à écrire tout ça ! -50 pages en une semaine, j'ai encore mal au poignet moi !-  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Falling Down**

**.**

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés s'éveilla doucement dans une pièce tellement lumineuse que cela l'aveugla. Il avait une migraine horrible et sa gorge le brûlait toujours atrocement. Ice s'enfonça plus profondément dans les oreillers et les couvertures quand une évidence le frappa : il n'était pas chez lui. Bon, effectivement, il vivait dans la rue, donc c'était dur pour lui de qualifier n'importe quel lieu de chez lui. En fait, il ne se trouvait dans aucun lieu connut. L'islandais se releva brusquement et se débattit avec ses couvertures afin de sortir du grand lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne put jamais atteindre son but car deux bras le plaquèrent contre le matelas moelleux et il entendit quelqu'un lui dire :

_- Ne bouge pas et dors._

Ice essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il commença à paniquer et à s'agiter mais on le tenait toujours fermement. D'ailleurs, cette personne soupire.

_- C'est un ordre? Tu reste tranquille jusqu'à être guéri. _

L'islandais n'avait plus aucune force. Il était lessivé et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : dormir. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans demander son reste.

Quand il se réveilla la seconde fois, la pièce était très sombre et vide. Ses blessures et articulations le faisaient toujours souffrir mais moins que ce qu'il supposa être la veille.

Soudain il entendit des bruits de course, une porte que l'on ouvre violemment puis finalement une lumière aveuglante qui envahit toute la pièce, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux.

_- Kao-chan ! Lève toi ! Oncle Yao t'attends ! Mais t'es qui toi ?_

Ice la regarda surpris. Il essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si la jeune fille qui était entrée comme une furie allait l'écouter. D'ailleurs, elle recommençait déjà à parler.

_- Je sais ! Tu es le nouveau jouet de Kao-chan ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Ca fait quoi de savoir qu'on appartient à l'héritier de l'Empire ? Quelle mal-élevée je fais ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Je suis Mei Wang, la cousine de Kao-chan !_

L'adolescent ne put rien dire face à l'avalanche de questions et de paroles dont l'assommait la jeune fille. Quand deux bras s'accrochèrent à sa taille. Il sentit aussi quelqu'un fourrer son nez dans son cou ce qui le fit rougir comme une tomate bien mûre.

_- Mei, dérange pas mon jouet_, dit la personne la tête toujours dans le cou de Ice.

_- D'accord, d'accord_, chantonna Mei. _Mais Oncle Yao veut te voir._

_- Dis-lui que j'arrive. Et envoie Samran veiller sur lui_, dit-il en désignant Ice.

_- Il est occupé._

_- Dung ?_

_- Occupée aussi._

_- Il reste qui ?_

_- Yong Soo._

_- Je vois... Bon envoie le ici tout de même._

_- Bien, bien ! Mais je ne suis pas à tes ordres._

Le brun releva la tête pour lancer un regard noir vers Mei qui partit en quatrième vitesse. Il soupira et se leva tout de même sans plus accorder le moindre regard à Ice. Ce dernier, bien que complètement perdu, commençait peu à peu à comprendre : l'héritier de l'Empire que Mei appelle Kao-chan est en réalité le Kaoru qu'il avait rencontré.

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Kaoru était sorti de la pièce et qu'il se retrouvait seul. Bientôt quelqu'un entra avec fracas dans la pièce. La porte sortit à moitié de ses gongs faisant sursauter Ice qui regardait à présent la personne qui venait d'enter, affolé.

_- Saluuuut ! Je suis Im Yong Soo ! Ravis de te rencontrer jouet de Kao-chan ! Je suis son cousin ! Et je suis ici pour te surveiller, da-ze !_

Ice resta bouche-bée devant le zouave qui se tenait face à lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse être aussi bruyant, déjà que Mei n'était pas très silencieuse, alors Yong Soo, lui, battait des records en matière de nuisance sonore.

Soudain, l'islandais sursauta, recula d'un bon mètre et se prit le mur, ce qui l'assomma quelque peu; quand il avait remarqué que Yong Soo s'était approché dangereusement de lui.

_- Mei avait raison !_, s'écria l'homme à la mèche étrange. _T'es trop mignon ! Quand Kao-chan en __aura fini avec toi, tu voudras devenir un avec moi, da-ze ?_

L'adolescent secoua vivement la tête et essaya de s'éloigner encore plus d'Im Yong Soo mais le mur empêcha sa tentative d'escapade.

_- Pourquoi, da-ze ? Je suis bien mieux que Kao-chan ! Et moi j'aurais du temps pour toi ! D'ailleurs, tut t'appelles comment ?_

Ice, qui avait commencé à ignorer le coréen, ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer sa migraine que l'autre en criant n'arrangeait absolument pas. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit un plat fumant posé sur la table à côté de lui et un serviteur se trouvait à côté du lit, attendant sûrement qu'il se réveille pour le nourrir. L'islandais ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes quand il vit la quantité de nourriture qui se trouvait là. Il n'en avait jamais vu autant de toute sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'on puisse avoir autant de nourriture pour une seule personne. Il ne mangeais même pas tout cela en une semaine. C'était juste du gâchis.

_- Maître Kaoru veut que vous mangiez_, dit le serviteur.

_- M-Mais_, commença Ice d'une voix très faible, _il y en a b-beauc-coup trop..._

_- Maître Kaoru veut que vous mangiez._

_- O-OK._

Ice commença à picorer un peu de toute mais il avait l'estomac noué et n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait mal et il avait la tête qui tournait. Peut-être que quelque chose dans la nourriture était périmé. Sa vue se floutait. Il voyait les murs se rapprocher. Il avait l'impression d'être dans des montagnes russes. Son cœur se soulevait, il avait envie de vomir. Il bascula de nouveau et s'évanouit.

**OoOoO**

Une main se posa sur son front brûlant et Ice ouvrit des yeux brumeux pour voir une forme floue au-dessus de lui.

_- Empoisonnement_, dit le médecin.

_- Et c'est grave ?_, demanda quelqu'un.

_- Non pas tellement, il est hors de danger maintenant._

_- Merci beaucoup Elisabeta ! _

_- De rien, mademoiselle Mei._

_- Je dirai à Kao-chan de te remercier !_

_- Ce n'est pas nécessaire._

Ice allait demander ce qu'il se passait quand la porte s'ouvrit, la personne qui venait d'entrer traversa la pièce rapidement pour soulever doucement l'islandais et lui chuchoter :

_- La prochaine fois, tu te méfieras. Mais sache que celui qui t'as fait ça a été punis._

Puis Kaoru, car c'était lui, le reposa doucement sur les oreillers et voyant que l'islandais s'endormait, il se leva, mais une main l'empêcha de se lever. L'héritier de l'Empire se retourna pour voir que l'adolescent, même très affaiblit, se tenait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Un sourire en coin microscopique apparut sur son visage en voyant que l'islandais ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de lui.

Il attendit quelques minutes que la poigne de l'islandais se desserre pour le faire lâcher et partir. Il devait prévenir Yao des événements. Premièrement, parce que la sécurité du palais laissait à désirer et deuxièmement parce qu'on ne touchait jamais à ce qui lui appartenait.

Donc, Kaoru entra dans la chambre de son frère sans frapper et sans se soucier de déranger ou de le réveiller, après tout à deux heures du matin passées, les gens normaux dormaient.

_- Yao_, commença le brun, _je dois t'informer de choses capitales._

_- Aiya ! Un problème ? Une attaque ? Que se passe-t-il, aru ? _

_- La sécurité laisse grandement à désirer._

_- Et pourquoi cela, aru ?_

_- On a réussit à empoisonner ce qui m'appartient._

_- Explique moi_, ordonna l'Empereur.

_- Le serviteur qui était chargé de le nourrir a empoisonné son repas. _

_- Mais pourquoi, aru ?_

_- Pour préserver la stabilité de l'Empire, du moins c'est que qu'il a dit._

_- Et où est ce serviteur maintenant ?_

_- Mort._

_- Comment ? Que s'est-il passé, aru ?_

_- On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient_, répondit Kaoru en tournant les talons.

_- Kaoru, attends, aru !_

Mais son héritier ne l'écouta pas, pour lui la conversation était close et il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

_- Kaoru ! Reviens ! Réponds moi ! Sais-tu en quoi sa mort préserverai la stabilité de l'Empire, aru ?_

_- Non._

Et Kaoru tourna définitivement les talons.

En vérité, il savait ce qu'entendait le serviteur par « préserver la stabilité de l'Empire » mais il ne voyait pas de raison d'en faire part à son frère. Après tout, le connaissant, il serait capable de tuer son jouet. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué qu'il pouvait de nouveau parler, après trois jours il était temps, il pourrait lui demander son nom. Parce qu'il devait forcément en avoir un.

_- Kao-chan !_

Ledit « Kao-chan » soupira. Il avait expressément demandé, lire ici ordonné, à sa cousine et à son cousin de ne pas l'appeler ainsi. Quand ils étaient jeunes cella allait encore, mais maintenant c'était juste très dégradant.

_- Mei, Yong Soo, je vous avais demandé de ne plus m'appeler comme ça._

_- Mais Kao-chan !_, protesta Mei.

_- On veut savoir pourquoi tu as menti à Aniki, da-ze !_, s'exclama le coréen.

_- Qui vous dit que je lui ai menti ?_

_- Tu es toujours au courant de ce qu'il se passe quand cela revient de près ou de loin à toi ou à ce qui t'appartiens. Pourquoi cette fois ferait-elle exception ?_, demanda la jeune fille.

Kaoru la fixa du coin de l'œil quelques instants, hésitant à lui dire la vérité, mais il finit par lui répondre doucement :

_- Et si je le sais, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?_

_- Tu devrais nous le dire, da-ze !_

_- Sinon ?_

_- Sinon ton mignon petit sera à moi, da-ze !_

_- Hors de question. Il est à moi._

_- Yong Soo ! Tu ne le garderas pas juste pour toi !_

_- Et pourquoi pas, da-ze ?_

_- Parce que !_

_- De toute façon, aucun de vous deux n'y touchera. Il est à moi._

_- Alors, réponds-nous !_, s'écrièrent Mei et Yong Soo de concert.

_- Bien_, céda Kaoru qui sentait une migraine poindre à cause de sa bruyante famille.

_- Donc, en quoi ton mignon petit jouet est une menace à la stabilité de l'Empire ?_, demanda la brune.

_- Parce qu'il m'affaiblirait._

_- Pourquoi, da-ze ?_

_- Car il deviendrait une faiblesse de laquelle se serviraient les rebelles._

_- Et c'est vrai ?_

_- Non, ce n'est qu'un jouet._

_- Donc, quand tu en auras fini avec, tu me le donneras, da-ze ?_

_- Non, il est et sera toujours à moi._

Et sur ces mots Kaoru reprit son chemin laissant Mei et Im Yong Soo dans le couloir. Il avait laissé son jouet trop longtemps et su ça continuait il ne pourrait pas s'amuser. Et ce genre de chose n'entrait absolument pas dans ses plans.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie pour voir le médecin qui donnait de la soupe à son jouet et ce dernier qui la remerciait. En voyant cela, Kaoru sentit la rage s'emparer de son être. Après tout son jouet était justement à lui et à lui seul. Il n'avait pas à parler à d'autres personnes. L'héritier traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées et attrapa l'islandais. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait toujours pas marcher, Kaoru fut contraint de le porter. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard à Elisabeta et partit sans un mot.

Quand il fut de retour dans ses appartements, le brun déposa l'adolescent sur son lit avant de s'assoir à ses côtés et de lui demander :

_- Ton nom ?_

_- … Ice_, répondit faiblement l'islandais.

_- Bien Ice, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu m'appartiens. Et tache de ne pas l'oublier._

_- … Comment ça ?_

_- Tu es à moi et c'est tout._

_- M-Mais..._

_- Pas de mais._

Après ces mots, Kaoru s'allongea et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Ice qui rougit à cause de la proximité.

_- Q-Qu-_ , commença-t-il.

_- Shh. Tu es à moi, je fais ce que je veux._

_- M-Mais-_

_- Dors._

Ice ne put rien faire d'autre qu'obéir, après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il risquait s'il désobéissait. De plus, depuis sa plus tendre enfance il avait développé un instinct de survie très marqué. Il avait aussi que dans certaines situations il fallait mieux obéir et courber l'échine. C'était souvent ce qui permettait de survivre, même si face à certaines personnes c'était totalement inutile.

Finalement, malgré quelques difficultés, l'islandais réussit à s'endormir. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas un sommeil paisible et réparateur mais un sommeil emplit de cauchemars et de souvenirs que l'on préférerait oublier. Il se réveilla en nage, les larmes prêtent à dévaler ses joues plus pâles que d'habitude. Il s'assit, ramena ses genoux contre son front en position fœtale et commença à sangloter doucement en répétant :

_- F-Fyrirgefa... stóri bróðir..._

Ice, après quelques minutes, décida de se lever et de sortir faire le tour du palais. Il avait besoin de marcher et surtout de sortir de cette chambre, sinon il allait étouffer. Il ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible et se glissa dans le couloir sombre et froid.

Il déambula pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes sans croiser personne. Ni gardes, ni servants, personnes. Il trouvait cela étrange, on lui avait toujours dit que le palais impérial grouillait de vie à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. D'après ce qu'il voyait, les rumeurs étaient infondées. Il continua tout de même sa route, il était curieux de voir où conduisait ce couloir. Il finit par atterrir sur un balcon qui donnait sur un petit jardin entouré d'enceintes. Un jardin vide lui aussi.

L'islandais commençait à penser que toute vie avait vraiment désertée ce palais en quelques heures. Même si c'était quelque peu impossible qu'autant de personnes aient quitté ce lieu en quelques heures sans bruit. S'il y avait eut un gros déplacement de personnes cela aurait fait beaucoup de bruit et l'aurait réveillé. Même très affaiblit, il gardait ses réflexes élémentaires.

Soudain, une explosion assourdissante le fit sursauter et il regarda tout autour de lui pour voir des éclats de lumière retomber dans le ciel nocturne. Cette explosion fut bientôt suivie d'une deuxième pour d'une troisième. Ce dut enfin une dizaine d'explosions qui troublaient le calme de la nuit. Bien entendu, à chaque explosion, une fleur colorée fleurissait dans le ciel pour se faner quelques secondes plus tard. Et ce spectacle, qu'Ice trouvait à la fois étrange et éblouissant, dura encore pendant une ou deux heures, il ne pouvait dire avec exactitude combien de temps il était resté à regarder le ciel. Ce fut le tonnerre d'applaudissements des gens qui se trouvaient sur les murailles qui entouraient le palais qui le réveilla.

_- Le spectacle t'as plut ?_, demanda quelqu'un dans son dos.

L'islandais se retourna d'un coup pour voir Kaoru, l'air nonchalant, appuyé contre le mur. Il s'empressa de hocher la tête avant de se retourner pour voir le ciel de nouveau sombre.

_- Ces fleurs qui éclosent dans le ciel, c'est magnifique_, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

En entendant cela, Kaoru tiqua quelque peu. Il n'avait pas pensé que son petit Ice ne savait pas ce qu'étaient des feux d'artifices ?

_- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ce que sont des feux d'artifices ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Ce que tu viens de voir. Tu n'en as jamais vu ?_

_- Non, pas avant ce soir._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Dans la rue on n'a pas l'occasion d'en voir, on est plutôt occupés à survivre, _dit sombrement Ice.

_- Raconte-moi._

_- Non._

_- Je vois que tu commences à aller mieux, je vais devoir te punir._

_- C-Comment ça ?_, demanda Ice affolé.

_- Tu as très bien compris._

L'islandais était mort de peur. Si ça se trouvait, Kaoru en avait assez de lui et le tuerait. Ou pire, il le torturerait comme on avait torturé Lukas. Il remercia le fait que la nuit soit très avancée et donc que Kaoru ne puisse pas voir son état d'inquiétude. Il changea de sujet, pas question qu'il continue sur cette voie. Et puis, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire oublier au brun qu'il voulait le punir.

_- Vous en voyez souvent des feux d'arfitices ?_

_- D'artifices, oui. A chaque fois qu'il y en a au palais et à chaque ville où l'on va._

_- Tout le temps ?_

_- Tout le temps._

_- Comment c'est possible ?_

_- C'est moi qui les lance._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas vu ceux quand nous sommes arrivés ?_

_- J'étais en prison._

_- Hm. Et lors de la dernière visite de l'Empereur ?_

_- C'était il y a douze ans, je ne m'en rappelle pas. D'ailleurs, c'est quand je suis parti de chez Ma-._

Ice se tut soudainement en réalisant qu'il avait faillit dévoiler des choses de son passé que très peu de personnes ne connaissaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il n'était pas encore remis, du coup il était moins sur ses gardes ?

_- Je vais dormir, déclara Ice._

_- Tu sais où se trouvent mes appartements ?_

_- Dans ce couloir._

_- Je vois. Ce ne sera donc pas une punition mais une dette que tu auras envers moi._

_- Une dette ? Pourquoi ? _

_- Car je t'ai montré ce qu'étaient les feux d'artifices et que je t'ai empêché de te perdre._

**OoOoO**

Avoir une dette envers l'héritier d'un Empire n'était vraiment pas conseillé quand on voulait garder intactes sa dignité et sa fierté. Cela, Ice l'appris à ses dépens. Pauvre petit, la journée qui suivit fut mouvementée. Entre Kaoru qui rechignait à se lever, Mei qui lui hurlait de se dépêcher, Yong Soo qui tentait d'étouffer l'islandais et ledit islandais qui frappait le coréen pour l'éloigner, c'était un vrai capharnaüm, et le pire était que cette scène se déroulait tout les jours depuis qu'Ice était arrivé. Mais étrangement, cela ne se passa pas ainsi ce matin-là. Tout était calme et Kaoru s'était réveillé sans que quelqu'un ne lui hurle dessus. Un vrai miracle ! Ce qui était bien moins génial était le paquet qui trônait sur la commode en face du lit, et ce fut la première chose qu'Ice vit. D'un coup, sa méfiance s'accrut. Est-ce que le contenu de ce paquet lui permettrait de rembourser sa « dette » envers Kaoru ?

_- Tu es réveillé_, constata l'héritier. _Bien, dans ce cas, enfile ça._

Il jeta la boite sur le lit. Ice s'approcha, l'ouvrit et en sortit un méli-mélo de tissus. En comprenant ce que c'était, l'adolescent rougit, ce qui était d'autant plus voyant sur sa peau pâle.

_- Qu'est-ce que-_

_- Tu rembourses ta dette_, dit Kaoru avec un sourire en coin. _A moins que tu ne voies un autre moyen._

_- N-Non !_, s'écria Ice en rougissant encore plus.

Il se leva, toujours aussi rouge et gêné, et demanda au brun :

_- Vous pouvez sortir, s'il vous plait ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_, demanda Kaoru même s'il le savait très bien.

_- Pour que je puisse me changer._

_- Hm_, fit mine de réfléchir le brun, _non._

_- Mais, pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que._

Ice ferma les yeux, résigné. Il se changea le plus vite qu'il put et se planta devant l'autre en rougissant.

_- Et maintenant ?_, demanda le plus petit au comble de la gêne.

_- Maintenant, tu vas m'accompagner dans le château, histoire que je te fasse visiter._

_- Habillé comme ça ?_, s'exclama Ice horrifié.

_- Bien sûr._

Et avant qu'il ai pu protester d'avantage, Kaoru lui attrapa la main et le traîna dans le palais. Il était mort de honte, ce ne devait pas être le remboursement d'une dette, ce qu'il subissait était une vengeance, il en était certain. Sinon, pourquoi lui faire porter une tenue de soubrette ? Mais, une vengeance pour quoi ? C'était affreusement gênant, d'autant plus qu'il était un homme. Il pria pour ne rencontrer personne de connu, ou d'inconnu pour ce que ça importait, mais bien entendu, Kaoru lui fit visiter absolument tout le palais. Ils croisèrent donc Mei qui lui dit qu'il devrait s'habiller comme ça plus souvent, Yong Soo qui se jeta sur lui avant de se prendre un mur -Kaoru veille sur ce qui lui appartient-, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs que Kaoru lui présenta comme Dung et un homme avec un éléphant qui s'appelait Samran. Ils virent même Yao et quelques un de ses conseillers mais de loin.

Ils passèrent de longues heures à arpenter de long en large cet immense palais. A la fin, Ice avait les pieds en compote. Quelle idée de mettre des talons aussi élevés quand on a des vêtements aussi peu pratiques ! Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il les avait choisit.

_- Combien de temps je vais devoir porter ça ?_, demanda Ice.

_- Pendant un mois._

_- Quoi ? Non ! Vous voulez me tuer ?_

_- Oserais-tu discuter les ordres de ton maître ?_

_- N-Non. Je me permets juste de vous dire que je trouve ce délais trop important._

_- Une semaine alors, ce ne serait pas amusant que tu meurs. Mais, dis-moi, tu parles bien pour un gamin des rues._

_- Oui, je suppose._

_- Comment est-ce possible._

_- Je ne sais pas. C'est mon frère qui m'a élevé, donc je suppose que c'est grâce à lui._

Kaoru allait lui en demander plus quand un serviteur arriva en s'inclinant et lui dit :

_- Maître Kaoru, Sa Majesté l'Empereur veut vous voir._

_- Bien, dis-lui que j'arrive_, répondit Kaoru avant de se tourner vers Ice. _Attends moi ici._

L'islandais hocha la tête et attendit de voir Kaoru partir pour se précipiter dans ses appartements. Là-bas, il retira ces affreux vêtements pour une chemise blanche en toile et un pantalon léger qui laissaient une plus grande liberté de mouvement que la chose qu'il portait précédemment.

La-dessus, Ice sortit de la chambre et se faufila dans le couloir, vérifiant tout de même que personne qui pourrait le reconnaître ne s'y trouvait. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'on ne le voit pas désobéir aux ordres de Kaoru. Ça pouvait être dangereux. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire en attendant bien sagement que le brun ai fini sa conversation avec son frère. C'est pour cela qu'il était parti à la découverte du palais, habillé normalement et par ses propres moyens.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche il arriva en haut d'un escalier qui s'enfonçait doucement dans de profonds ténèbres. En regardant autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, il entendit des éclats de voix. Puisque la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de se faire prendre, Ice ne réfléchit pas plus et s'élança à la descente de cet escalier. Sans aucune torche. Il manqua donc, de peu, de tomber à la renverse mais à chaque fois il réussissait à s'agripper in-extremis aux pierres humides du mur.

Ice finit par atterrir dans un long couloir humide lui aussi et très peu éclairé même si c'était déjà mieux que l'éclairage de l'escalier. Il commença à marcher le long du couloir en essayant d'éviter du mieux qu'il le pouvait les dalles traîtresses.

_- Vous n'êtes pas Yao-san. Qui êtes vous ?_

La voix sortie de nulle part le fit sursauter. Il n'avait vu personne jusqu'ici. L'adolescent se retourna vivement et chercha d'où venait la voix mais il ne vit personne.

_- Je suis dans la cellule derrière vous_, l'informa la voix.

Il se retourna face à ce qu'il croyait être un mur mais qui s'avérait en réalité être une cellule.

_- Je réitère ma question : qui êtes vous ?_

_- Ice_, répondit-il doucement. _Et vous ?_

_- Kiku Honda. Vous êtes nouveau au palais, n'est-ce pas Ice-san ?_

_- Oui, on peut dire ça. Je suis désolé de vous poser cette question, mais, pourquoi êtes vous enfermé ici ?_

_- Ne soyez pas désolé, je suis ici par j'ai refusé d'être l'héritier de cet Empire._

_- Mais, l'héritier, c'est Kaoru, non ?_

_- Oui, mais à l'origine cette charge m'incombait. Je l'ai refusé et Yao-san n'a pas apprécié._

_- Vous n'avez pas l'air de lui en vouloir._

_- Je ne peux pas en vouloir à celui que je considère comme un frère. De plus, dans les faits, c'est comme si je l'avais trahi._

_- Pourquoi ça ?_

_- J'ai essayé de m'enfuir pour rejoindre quelqu'un._

_- Vous savez si cette personne est dans cette ville ? Je peux peut-être convaincre Kaoru de me laisser lui apporter un message de votre part._

_- C'est impossible. A ce que Yao-san m'a dit, il est parti depuis longtemps. Et Kaoru me déteste. Ainsi que Mei et Yong Soo._

_- Je ne comprend pas._

_- Yao-san leur a dit que je les avait abandonnés lâchement, ce qui est en partie vrai. Les autres n'étaient pas concernés._

_- Et la personne, je peux connaître son nom ?_

_- Ivan Braginsky. C'est un grand russe. Nous avions prévu de partir loin tout les deux._

Mais Ice n'écoutait déjà plus. Le souvenir de l'effrayant russe suffisait à la faire trembler d'effroi.

Il s'était déconnecté du monde réel pour basculer dans ses souvenirs et un silence s'installa dans le couloir. Un silence rompu par un cri.

_- Il est ici ! Nous l'avant retrouvé !_

Puis il sentit des bras qui l'entraînaient vers l'arrière, le faisant s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de l'escalier. Une fois sortit des marches, se furent d'autres ténèbres qui fondirent sur lui et précipitèrent dans l'inconscience. Les gardes l'avaient assommé pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas.

**OoOoO**

Quand l'islandais revint à lui, il se trouvait au milieu de draps blancs, un Kaoru passablement énervé -même si on ne le voyait pas sur son visage- assis à côté de lui.

_- Pourquoi es-tu parti alors que je t'avais demandé de m'attendre ?_

Encore endormi, Ice mit du temps à rassembler ses souvenirs et à répondre :

_- Je ne savais pas si ça allait être long et j'ai préféré visiter._

_- Et qui est ce « Lukas » qui tu appelles dans ton sommeil ?_

A ces mots le sang d'Ice se glaça. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de son frère à quelqu'un à qui il faisait aussi peu confiance.

- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il, Maître Kao-chan ?

En entendant comment l'adolescent l'appelait avec son ton moqueur, Kaoru tiqua et décida de tordre le cou de son cousin et de sa cousine dès qu'il les verrait, pour leur apprendre à chantonner son stupide surnom partout.

_- Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse, Honey-Icey._

Ledit Honey-Icey rougit d'un coup en entendant le surnom dont l'avait affublé son « Maître Kao-chan ». Il ne fallait jamais taquiner Kaoru avec son surnom, il répliquait et cela devenait souvent très gênant pour ceux qui en faisaient les frais.

_- Sinon, Yao va voir une pièce de théâtre la semaine prochaine, je dois l'accompagner et tu viens aussi Honey-Icey._

_- Les désirs de Maître Kao-chan sont des ordres._

S'en suivirent de longues minutes de silence où aucun des deux ne parlaient quand Ice brisa ce silence pour demander timidement :

_- Quand lancerez-vous d'autres feux d'artifices ?_

_- Bientôt. Et tutoies moi. Les gens qui me vouvoient sont ennuyant. _

_- Bien Maître Kao-chan._

Kaoru entoura alors la taille d'Ice avec ses bras et lui murmura que si dans dix secondes il avait encore les yeux ouverts c'était le tout de la ville qu'il allait faire en costume de soubrette. Menace qu'Ice prit au sérieux puisqu'il ferma bien vite les yeux, sans trouver le sommeil. Des images de sont passé continuaient de le hanter. Il lutta du mieux qu'il le put contre elles mais elles étaient bien trop importantes. Il se revoyait aussi seul que le jour où son frère lui avait été arraché. Il ressentait de nouveau cette impression de se noyer dans le désespoir. Plus que tout au monde, il aurait voulut que Lukas soit là, comme quand il était enfant et que les ombres des ruelles où ils se cachaient l'effrayaient. Plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait coupable, il était tellement faible à cette qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'accrocher désespérément à son frère. Et maintenait, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux, il était toujours ce faible petit pleurnichard qui avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir. Il faisait vraiment pitié.

_- Un problème ?_, demanda une voix endormie.

_- Non_, bredouilla l'islandais.

Enfin si, il y avait un problème. Mais Ice n'était pas du genre à dire ce qu'il ressentait à quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'il gardait tout pour lui, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change.

_- Tu peux me le dire. C'est le rôle du maître que d'écouter son jouet quand il se sent mal._

Les mots de Kaoru frappèrent l'islandais en plein cœur. Était-ce aussi visible qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il ressentirait s'il se confiait ? Kaoru l'écouterait-il vraiment ? Ne serait-ce pas une faiblesse que de tout lui dire ? Kaoru faisait-il seulement cela parce que c'était son « rôle » ? Ou était-il sincèrement soucieux du bien-être d'Ice ? Toutes ces questions traversèrent son esprit aussi vite qu'un guépard en plaine course. Malheureusement, aucune ne trouvait de réponse.

_- Ce sont juste de mauvais souvenirs..._

_- Tu veux en parler ?_

_- Non._

Et sur ce, l'islandais lui tourna le dos, s'endormant à moitié.

**OoOoO**

_- Debout belle endormie_, murmura une voix suave à son oreille.

Ladite belle endormie se réveilla d'un coup pour voir Kaoru, la tête posée sur son oreiller avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_- Bonjour Maître Kao-chan._

_- Dépêche-toi. Yao nous attends. Nous allons à Jiangyin._

_- Pour quoi faire ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, nous allons au théâtre. Et mets ces vêtements_, dit Kaoru en montrant une pile de vêtements au bout du lit.

Ice se leva doucement pour voir lesdits vêtements. C'étaient une veste marron avec un pantalon de la même couleur, une chemise blanche et un nœud tout aussi immaculé. Tout paraissait être extrêmement cher et d'un qualité qu'Ice n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir toucher et encore moins porter. Mais ce qui attira son regard fut la paire de bottes blanches. Il avait déjà vu ces bottes, il y a longtemps avec son frère. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se les offrir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour il pourrait les avoir.

_- Ces bottes_, commença Ice.

_- Dépêche-toi, Honey-Icey._

_- Si c'est ce que veut Maître Kao-chan._

Mais il obéit tout de même, il préférait mettre les vêtements que venait de lui offrir Kaoru plutôt que de remettre cet affreux costume.

Puis Kaoru lui attrapa le poignet et ils commencèrent à dévaler les escaliers pour arriver dans la cour en courant. Là, le brun le poussa dans une chaise à porteurs avant de monter à son tour puis de fermer la porte. Une fois assis, il se tourna vers son frère avant de le saluer :

_- Nihao Yao._

Yao se contenta de hocher la tête pendant qu'Ice ne savait ni quoi faire, ni comment se comporter. Pour le rassurer, Kaoru lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait mieux qu'il ne fasse ni ne dise rien.

_- Kaoru_, commença Yao, _pourquoi est-il ici ?_

Son héritier soupira. Pourquoi l'Empereur se sentait-il obligé de parler en cantonnais ? Si c'était pour qu'Ice ne comprenne pas, c'était bien inutile. Les roulis de de la chaise à porteurs le berçaient et il commençait à s'endormir sur l'épaule de Kaoru. Mais, par habitude, il répondit à son frère dans la même langue.

_- Cela te gêne-t-il ?_

_- Oui, quelqu'un de basse extraction ne voyage pas avec un Empereur et son héritier, aru._

_- Il est à moi donc ce n'est plus un simple pauvre._

_- Kaoru ! Il est hors de question que je fasse ce voyage avec un voleur, aru !_

_- Alors, nous allons descendre dès que l'on fera halte._

_- Lui oui, toi non._

_- Et tu comptes m'en empêcher ?_

En disant cela, Kaoru prit Ice dans ses bras, ce qui le réveilla un peu, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sauter. Non, il ne voulait pas se tuer, il avait juste remarquer qu'ils ralentissaient, donc pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Il remonta trois chaises après où Mei et Yong Soo l'attendaient en riant. Il déposa Ice sur la banquette et ce dernier grogna quand il sentit les bras qui le serraient s'éloigner. Cela fit sourire Kaoru qui lui murmura :

_- Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi, belle endormie ?_

_- La ferme Maître Kao-chan_, répliqua un Ice justement encore endormi.

Quand l'héritier de l'Empire se rassit normalement et croisa le regard emplit d'étoiles de Mei et déçut de Yong Soo. Avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de demander ce qu'il y avait, Mei commença à s'écrier :

_- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Faudra que je le dise à Elisabeta ! Et à Lily ! Elles seront trop heureuses ! Kya !_

Il regarda sa cousine comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée mais avant qu'il ai eut le temps de demander quoi que ce soit Yong Soo lui dit :

_- Franchement Kao-chan, tu aurais pu me dire que vous aviez conclu, da-ze ! Je viens de perdre une somme considérable !_

Tout ses proches étaient devenus fous. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Et cela faisait peur. Mais, il ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Comment ça conclure ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Quand même pas de...

_- Attendez, moi et Ice ?_

_- Ben oui, de qui veux-tu qu'on parle ? D'oncle Yao ?_, demanda Mei.

_- … Yong Soo, tu as parié sur moi ?_, demanda Kaoru d'une voix à faire peur à un mort.

_- Pour être précis, sur vous deux._

_- Et pourquoi sur nous je te prie ?_

_- Tu n'as pas remarqué que cela fait une semaine que vous êtes au centre des commérages ?_, demanda Mei.

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Et des paris, da-ze !_, s'exclama le coréen à la mèche étrange.

_- Des paris sur ?_

_- Sur combien de temps avant que tu ne sautes sur ton petit jouet. Ou sur le temps qu'il lui reste avant de tomber dans tes bras_, lui expliqua Mei.

_- J'avais parié que vous concluriez dans une semaine, da-ze ! _

_- Mais, il n'y a rien entre nous._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? On a bien vu comment tu te comportes avec lui._

_- Essaye pas de nous embobiner Kao-chan !_

_- Je n'essaye rien du tout. _

_- Kao-chan ! Soit honnête avec nous !_

_- Je suis honnête, maintenant, chut, je dors._

Et Kaoru coupa court à la conversation, ne souhaitant plus parler à ses ennuyeux cousins. Il ferma les yeux mais ne s'endormit pas. Il préféra écouter ce que disaient ses cousins.

_- Tu crois qu'il dit la vérité ?_

_- Je ne pense pas. A mon avis Icey-chou est la même personne qu'il a rencontré il y a douze ans, donc, tires-en la conclusion toi-même, da-ze._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_- Intuition. Sinon, on lui pose la question, da-ze._

_- Et tu crois qu'il va nous répondre ? J'en doute._

_- On verra. D'ailleurs, je t'avais parlé d'un blond qui s'appelait Alfred, da-ze ?_

_- Oui, je crois, pourquoi ?_

_- Il a fait un avec moi, da-ze !_

_- Yong Soo, crie pas. Et raconte moi._

Bon, si c'était sur ce sujet que partait leur conversation, Kaoru préférait ne pas écouter. Il préféra se concentrer sur ses souvenirs de cette nuit enneigées d'il y a douze ans.

Il se rappelait que c'était la première fois qu'il quittait le palais impérial depuis sa naissance. Son tuteur de l'époque, Arthur Kirkland, avait eut l'autorisation exceptionnelle de sortir du palais pour aller voir un de ses frère qui avait faillit mourir à cause d'un coma éthylique -trop de whisky c'est mauvais pour la santé-, à condition d'emmener le petit Kaoru, alors âgé de sept ans, avec lui. Bien entendu, aucun des deux ne voulait vraiment y aller mais ils n'eurent pas le choix. Alors, pour passer le temps, Kaoru avait décidé de partir explorer la ville, il avait donc faussé compagnie à Arthur sans que ce dernier ne le remarque, il était bien trop occupé à crier sur son frère qui le regardait l'air ennuyé en fumant. Kaoru était donc sortit et avait passé la tête dehors pour voir des pétales blanches tomber du ciel. Il avait fait quelques pas et s'était retourné pouvoir que ses pas étaient restés imprimés dans la couche blanchâtre. Puis un flocon se posa sur son nez rougit par le froid ce qui fit apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage. Il allait continuer sa route quand un grelottement le coupa dans son élan. Il chercha tout autour de lui pour voir d'où le bruit venait et dans une petite ruelle il vit une forme sombre tremblante. Kaoru s'en approcha et vit que c'était en réalité un jeune garçon -du moins c'est ce qu'il supposa-, couvert d'une sorte de couverture sombre et trouée, qui tremblait de tout ses membres. Il ne voyait que des mains tremblantes et bleuies par le froid qui tenaient vainement la couverture en essayant de farder un peu de chaleur.

Il s'agenouilla en face et le regarda durant quelques secondes avant de s'approcher et de lui tendre un bout de ficelle noire. Le petit leva deux grands yeux violets vers lui qui demandaient ce qui c'était.

_- C'est de la réglisse, un bonbon._

Le petit en pris dans ses mains et regarda longuement le fil de réglisse avant de lever les yeux vers Kaoru comme pour lui demander s'il pouvait le manger. Le brun hocha la tête et vit l'enfant couper le fil en deux pour en cacher une partie sous la couverture avant de doucement manger la deuxième partie du fil, un air de pur bonheur sur ses trait. Puis Kaoru sortit de sa poche un pendentif qu'il posa dans la paume du petit en lui disant que ce bijoux le protégerai et que s'il avait besoin d'aide et de protection, temps qu'il aurait ce bijoux sur lui, il en trouverait. Toujours. A l'origine, il avait acheté ce bijoux parce qu'Im Yong Soo l'avait supplié de lui apporter, mais maintenant, il se disait que ce petit en aurait peut-être plus d'utilité.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Arthur était arrivé et l'avait entraîné loin de l'enfant, qui le regardait avec des yeux emplit d'étoiles, en lui disant que quelqu'un de sa classe sociale ne devait pas traîner avec des gens des rues, mais Kaoru vit bien que cela faisait mal à l'anglais de lui dire cela, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

_- Maître Kaoru, Mademoiselle Mei, Monsieur Yong Soo, nous sommes arrivés à Jiangyin._

La voix du serviteur fit sortir Kaoru de ses pensées. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et remarqua un poids inhabituel sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour voir un Ice endormi qui se servait de lui comme oreiller.

_- La belle endormie doit se réveiller. Nous sommes au théâtre._

_- Hn_, gémit Ice en ouvrant les yeux.

_- Dépêchez-vous, da-ze !_, hurla le coréen !

Kaoru et Ice sortirent de la chaise à porteurs pour se trouver devant une immense bâtisse couverte d'or et de marbre du sol au plafond. N'importe qui serait émerveillé et époustouflé par une telle magnificence, mais pas l'islandais ni les membres de la famille impériale. Ces derniers étaient habitués au luxe, donc cela ne leur faisait plus rien. Ice, lui, était tou simplement horrifié de voir autant d'argent utilisé pour un théâtre alors que des gens mourraient de faim dans la rue et n'avaient pas de toits.

Il suivit tout de même les bruns qui semblaient connaître par cœur le dédale de couloirs qu'étaient ce théâtre. Ils arrivèrent dans deux loges. L'un pour l'Empereur et son héritier. L'autre pour les autres membres de la famille impériale, c'est à dire Mei, Yong Soo, Dung et Samran. Kaoru entraîna Ice à sa suite dans la loge qui lui était réservé sous le regard désapprobateur de Yao, mais ce dernier ne dit rien. Ils s'installèrent et la pièce débuta.

La représentation se déroula parfaitement bien dans les première minutes, les personnages se contentaient d'évoluer silencieusement sur la scène. Mais, quand les premiers mots sortirent de la bouche d'un personnage, le silence de la loge impériale fut rompu.

_- Kaoru, qu'a-t-il dit ?_, demanda Ice.

_- Il a dit qu'on l'avait volé, pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne comprends pas cette langue._

Kaoru mit quelques instants à comprendre que la pièce se déroulait en cantonnais et donc qu'Ice ne comprenait pas puisqu'il ne parlait qu'anglais et sûrement islandais. L'Empire contenait tellement de gens de nationalités différentes que pour se comprendre, ils parlaient tous anglais, le mandarin et le cantonnais étaient réservés à l'élite, aux nobles.

_- Kaoru, qu'a-t-il dit ?_, demanda de nouveau Ice en s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Yao.

Voyant que son frère n'appréciait guère les échanges entre Ice et lui, Kaoru décida de répondre à Ice dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

_- Il a dit que son argent était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Si tu veux, je te traduis la pièce à la fin de chaque phrase._

_- Merci beaucoup Kaoru_, lui dit Ice en souriant timidement.

_- De rien, Honey-Icey._

Et ce petit manège dura pendant les deux heures de la pièce ce qui énerva Yao à un point inimaginable. Il ne se retint pas d'en faire part à son frère après la pièce.

_- Kaoru ! Pourquoi lui as-tu répondu ? C'était inutilement bruyant et cela dérangeait le bon déroulement de la pièce, aru !_

_- Et c'était impoli de laisser quelqu'un ne pas comprendre cette pièce._

_- Je suis sûr que malgré ta traduction, il ne l'a pas comprise, aru !_

_- Détrompe-toi. Bien, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais me retirer. J'ai hâte de retourner au palais._

Et sur cela Kaoru tourna les talons, coupant court à la conversation pour aller rejoindre ice qui était resté avec ses cousins.

Le susnommé Ice, lui, n'en menait pas large face aux questions incessantes de Mei et de Yong Soo. Il voyait derrière eux Samran et Dung mais aucun des deux ne semblaient décidés à l'aider, l'un chouchoutait son petit éléphant et l'autre regardait ce que faisaient les autres l'air vaguement intéressée par leurs activités.

_- Alors, Icey-chou, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Kao-chan, da-ze ?_

_- Et n'essaye pas de nous mentir !_

_- Mais, je vous dit qu'il n'y a rien._

_- Tu mens, da-ze !_

_- Oui, s'il n'y avait rien tu ne dormirais pas sur son épaule comme si c'était habituel !_

_- On dors ensemble toutes les nuits, c'est normal non ?_

_- Quoi ?, s'exclamèrent les deux au même instant._

_- Tu veux dire que vous l'avez déjà fait ? Donc Kao-chan nous a menti !_

_- Vous avez sauté le pas, da-ze ?_

Ice les regarda perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

_- Je ne comprend pas, commença Ice._

_- Et tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre_, le coupa Kaoru un léger rouge sur les joues.

En disant cela, il jeta un regard noir à ses cousins avant de traîner Ice hors du théâtre pour l'emmener dans une des chaises à porteurs. Une fois installé, Ice regarda longuement le brun avant de lui demander :

_- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire ?_

Kaoru détourna les yeux d'Ice, gêné. Comment était-ce possible qu'il n'ait pas compris ? Même s'il avait passé sa vie dans la rue, il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir compris le sous-entendu de ses cousins. C'était beaucoup trop visible. Bon, peut-être que dans la rue il était préoccupé par des choses plus importantes, mais tout de même.

_- Kaoru ? Maître Kao-chan ? Kao-chan ?_, l'appela Ice pour le sortir de ses songes.

Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, Ice décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

_- Si Kao-chan ne me répond pas, je vais aller voir Yong Soo pour lui demander de m'expliquer ce que c'est._

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Kaoru se réveilla mais ce qu'Ice n'avait pas prévut était que Kaoru s'accroche à lui et ne le laisse plus partir.

_- Nan. Tu es à moi !_

En s'accrochant ainsi, il coupa la respiration d'Ice qui essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, mais voyant que cela ne marchait pas, il préféra acquiescer avec ce qu'avait dit Kao-chan.

_- Oui, oui. Je suis à toi. Mais les êtres humains ont besoin d'air pour vivre._

Le brun, en entendant l'islandais, desserra quelque peu sa prise autour de l'adolescent mais plaça sa tête dans le cou de l'autre et commença à doucement la peau de l'islandais, l'embrassant ou la mordillant. Ice rougit et gémit lorsque Kaoru toucha un point sensible de son cou.

_- K-Kaoru, que fais-tu ?_

_- Je te montre ce que tu veux savoir._

_- Q-Quoi ?_

_-Shhh. On pourrait nous entendre._

Ice hocha la tête, au comble de la gêne et les joues cramoisies, et essaya de retenir ses gémissements du mieux qu'il le pouvait. (NDW : Je ne raconterai pas ce qu'ils ont fait. Je veux garder le rating T)

Quand ils arrivèrent au palais, plusieurs heures après, Kaoru sortit en portant un Ice endormi dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'accrochait très fort aux vêtements du brun comme s'il avait peur qu'il le lâche.

**OoOoO**

La semaine suivante se passa sans incidents majeurs, si ce n'est qu'Ice se promena toute la semaine avec une marque rougeâtre dans le cou, merci à Kaoru.

La routine commençait à se mettre en place et l'islandais s'habituait peu à peu à vivre dans le luxe, même si cela le dégoûtait toujours de voir autant d'argent gâché pour un nombre réduit de personnes. Il n'avait toujours pas perdu ses réflexes, d'ailleurs. Cela lui causait quelques problèmes, surtout quand il frappait Im Yong Soo quand ce dernier se jetait sur lui. C'était de très mauvais effet que de frapper quelqu'un de la famille impériale quand l'Empereur lui-même ne vous aimait pas beaucoup, même si son héritier vous assurait que c'était la chose à faire.

Mais une semaine après les événements du théâtre, l'atmosphère n'était plus aussi bonne enfant. Ice en tout cas n'était plus aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'agitait et courait dans tout le palais, le mettant sans dessus-dessous, au grand dam des serviteurs chargés de nettoyer le palais. Il passait dans une pièce, la dérangeait complétement, les serviteurs nettoyaient puis Ice revenait tel une tornade.

Au bout de deux jours de ce petit manège, Kaoru lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi dérangeait-il tout le palais ? Ice lui répondit d'une toute petite voix qu'il avait perdu son porte-bonheur et que c'était un objet très précieux pour lui.

_- Quel objet est-ce ?_, demanda Kaoru.

_- C'est un pendentif qui représente un macareux._

_- Bon, je vais dire aux serviteurs de le chercher._

_- Non, surtout pas !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- C'est un objet précieux que m'a donné la personne qui m'a redonné espoir en la vie._

_- Quelle personnne ? Ce « Lukas » ? _

_- Non, Lukas est mon grand frère. Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, je ne me rappelle que de ses yeux._

_- Tu as un grand frère ?_

_- Oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?_

_- Non, tu avais oublié ce détail._

_- Ce n'était pas important que tu le saches. Je vais chercher mon pendentif._

_- Si tu le dis. Je vais t'aider._

_- Ne te dérange pas pour si peu._

_- Cela ne me dérange pas, de plus tu auras une dette de plus envers moi._

En disant cela, Kaoru avait un léger sourire en coin, puis il tourna le dos à l'islandais qui repartit à la recherche de son objet, plus décidé que jamais à le trouver. Surtout avant que le brun ne le trouve. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une autre dette envers lui. Absolument aucune.

Il chercha avec encore plus d'acharnement son pendentif et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il désespérait de le retrouver. Il courrait dans le jardin pour gagner une autre aile du palais quand il vit Kaoru allongé dans l'herbe. Ice s'approcha de lui pour voir s'il dormait quand une main l'agrippa, le faisant basculer. Il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, un Kao-chan au-dessus de lui qui arborait un sourire en coin. Ice essaya de se relever mais la présence de Kaoru au-dessus de lui l'en empêchait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce que cela signifiait et s'il pouvait s'écarter, mais une paire de lèvre l'empêcha de dire ce qu'il voulait. Kaoru se détacha de lui, sourit et lui murmura :

_- Si tu veux ton bijoux retrouve moi ici à la nuit tombée._

Et il se retourna laissant Ice seul au milieu du jardin, hébété. Pauvre petit Ice qui ne comprenait ni l'utilité de le faire attendre deux heures, ni pourquoi Kaoru l'avait embrassé. Il rougit en y repensant, surtout que Lukas lui avait dit, le jour où il avait découvert la relation de Lukas et Mathias, qu'il ne devait embrasser que la personne la plus importante pour lui. La personne pour qui il serait capable de quitter le pays.

Une question le frappa : Kaoru était-il cette personne ? Il n'arrivait pas à répondre à cette question. Certes le brun l'avait sauvé et aidé, mais cela suffisait-il ? Il ne pensait pas que c'était de l'amour. Mais alors, pourquoi ressentait-il un pincement au cœur quand il songeait à partir ? C'était certain qu'il appréciait beaucoup l'autre garçon, mais il détestait aussi. Malgré le fait que l'image qu'il avait du brun soit erronée, on ne pouvait pas effacer plusieurs années de haine pour la famille impériale.

Tout à ses réflexions sur ses sentiments, il ne remarqua pas le temps qui passait et bientôt le soleil se coucha, laissant le jardin dans l'obscurité.

_- Le spectacle va commencer_, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Ice reconnut sans peine le timbre de la voix de Kaoru qui avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et qui plaquait l'islandais contre son torse. Ce dernier bougea un peu pour se caler plus confortablement dans les bras du brun. Juste après une explosion familière se fit entendre, accompagnée de l'éclosion d'une fleure de lumière comme aimait le dire Ice. Comme à chaque fois, l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés était soufflé par la beauté de ce spectacle.

Quand il se termina, l'islandais mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir reparler.

_- Kaoru, pourquoi un feu d'artifices si tu voulais juste me rendre mon pendentif ?_

_- Tu sais Ice, je crois que je ne te considère plus comme un jouet_, dit Kaoru en ignorant sa question.

_- Et tu me considères comme quoi, alors ?_, demanda Ice curieux.

_- Quelque chose de précieux que je ne veux pas abandonner à qui que ce soit._

_- Attends, tu veux dire que je-_

_- Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre._

_- Si je t'appartiens, alors toi aussi tu es à moi._

_- Oh ? Un jouet qui donne des ordres à son maître._

_- Tu avais dit-_

Kaoru coupa l'adolescent en l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'islandais, lui, s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au brun pour se retenir de fondre sous l'ardeur du baiser. Quand Kaoru se détacha de lui, à bout de souffle, il lui chuchota doucement :

_- Je rigole. Mais c'est comme ça que tu me plais._

Ice rougit comme une tomate bien mûre avant de détourner la conversation.

_- Et mon pendentif ?_

Kaoru eut l'air pensif avant de lui répondre :

_- Qui te l'a donné ?_

_- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas et que la seule chose que je savais était la couleur de ses yeux._

_- Et ?_

_- Ils étaient dorés, un peu comme les tiens. Mais à quoi ça t'avance de le savoir ?_

_- J'ai offert ce pendentif à un gamin des rues quand j'avais sept ans._

_- Et moi on me l'a donné quand j'en avais cinq avec un fil de réglisse. En quoi est-ce si important ?_

_- Ice, c'est moi qui t'ai offert ce pendentif, et je t'ai sauvé, donc je n'ai pas menti alors que je ne croyais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là. Mais sache que je ne romprai jamais cette promesse._

_- Pourquoi parles-tu comme si on allait se séparer ?_

_- Un au revoir n'est pas la Fin, les souvenirs que nous partageons seront toujours ici_, il désigna son cœur, _même quand tu n'es pas près de moi._

_- Kaoru..._

_- Ice ! Mon dieu Ice ! Tu n'as rien !_, s'écria une voix.

En entendant cette voix, l'islandais se retourna d'un coup pour voir une masse sombre fondre sur lui et l'enlacer à l'étouffer.

_- M-Mat-_

_- Ice, je suis Danemark_, le coupa Mathias.

_- Q-Que fais-tu ici ?_, bégaya Ice.

_- 'n 'st v'nu t's'uv'r._

_- Ber-_

_- S'èd'._

L'adolescent se tourna vers Kaoru qui semblait s'attendre à la voir partir. Ni une, ni deux, il se précipita sans les bras du brun et l'embrassa avant de s'écarter précipitamment et de lui dire :

_- N'oublies pas Kaoru, c'est juste un au revoir._

Et Ice tourna les talons pour partir avec sa famille. Mais, Mathias était resté bloqué en voyant le comportement de l'islandais envers le brun. De plus, il l'avait reconnu, ce Kaoru était la même personne qui avait décidé qu'Ice lui appartenait. Le blond s'approcha de l'héritier de l'Empire et lui colla une droite monumentale qui l'envoya voler à deux mètres. Satisfait, le danois se retourna et alla rejoindre ses compagnons de l'autre côté du mur.

**OoOoO**

Quelques semaines plus tard, devant une bâtisse énorme se tenaient trois personnes. L'un d'entre eux, un blond à lunettes se tourna vers ses acolytes pour demander à un brun :

_- Lituanie, tu es sûr que c'est ici ?_

_- Oui, Canada. C'est bien la réserve d'armes de la garde._

_- Alors, allons-y_, dit une troisième voix.

_- Bien, on s'en tient au plan_, dit le susnommé Lituanie. _Canada, tu y vas, Islande, tu couvres ses arrières, je monte la garde._

_- Bien_, répondirent Islande et Canada en cœur.

Et sur ce, le blond partit en courant vers le hangar, l'autre sur ses talons qui regardait dans tout les points stratégiques où pouvaient être embusqué des tireurs. Une fois dans la bâtisse, rien n'était joué. Ils devaient être très rapides. Heureusement, l'habileté de Canada était précieuse dans ces moments là, c'est pourquoi il était toujours désigné dans ce genre de mission.

Un hochement de tête. Plus que dix secondes. Maintenant, il fallait courir le plus vite possible vers la bouche d'égout qui se trouvait vingts mètres plus loin. Neuf secondes. Les trois hommes couraient aussi vite que leurs maigres forces leur permettaient. Huit secondes. Plus que quelques mètres et c'est la « liberté ». Sept secondes. Un coup de feu. Six secondes. Canada est touché à la jambe. Islande et Lituanie l'aident à parcourir les deux derniers mètres sous une avalanche de coups de feu. Cinq secondes. Lituanie est lui aussi touché, mais à l'épaule. Quatre secondes. Tout trois sautes dans les égouts. Sauvés. Trois secondes. Ils se plaquent contre les murs. Deux secondes. Une rapide prière pour que leur plan ai fonctionné. Une seconde. Une explosion assourdissante. La mission est une réussite.

Les rebelles ont détruits les armes de leurs ennemis.

Les trois compagnons se félicitèrent de cette victoire. Puis ils commencèrent à avancer doucement dans les égouts. La puanteur était tellement forte qu'ils avaient du mal à respirer. De plus la blessure de Canada les ralentissaient puisque ce dernier ne pouvait pas marcher correctement et qu'il devait s'appuyer sur Islande et Lituanie. Ils lui avaient fait un bandage de fortune en espérant ne pas avoir à amputer sa jambe qui ce serait infectée. Lituanie, lui aussi, avait été touché par une balle, mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'une estafilade sur son bras.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à un embranchement et la portion de terrain dur, à défaut d'être sec, se réduisait presque de moitié ce qui rendait difficile pour deux hommes de se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre. De plus, plus aucune lumière ne les atteignait si ce n'était la faible lueur émise par les restes d'une torche que tenait Lituanie.

_- Islande, passe devant._

Il hocha la tête, marchant doucement pour que les autres ne le perdent pas de vue. Il s'assura que le terrain était sûr pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne tombe dans l'eau et ne meurs à cause d'une infection. Leurs effectifs étaient déjà réduit, pas besoin de perdre qui que ce soit bêtement. Islande regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir si Lituanie et Canada n'avaient pas trop de problèmes. Voyant qu'ils s'en sortaient, il continua son chemin avant de se retrouver devant une grande porte. Il attendit que Lituanie et Canada le rejoignent sur la petite plate-forme devant la porte.

_- « L'amour de la liberté nous a amené ici »_, dit Lituanie.

Le brun avait à peine finit sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand blond à l'air sévère qui les toisait.

_- Nous avons réussi, mais Canada a été touché_, annonça le brun.

Le blond hocha la tête et s'écarta pour laisser passer le trio. Une fois entrés dans la pièce, Lituanie, Canada et Islande se stoppèrent. Au centre de la salle se trouvait un nouveau rebel.

_- Ka-_, commença Islande.

_- Bonjour, je suis Hong-Kong_, le coupa le nouvel arrivant.

Lituanie hocha la tête en signe de salut puis alla installer Canada dans une pièce à l'écart pour que le médecin du groupe, un certain écossais roux qui fumait comme un pompier, puisse l'examiner.

Islande, lui, attrapa Hong-Kong par la main pour le conduire dans une autre pièce à l'écart. Là, il se planta devant lui et lui lança un regard noir. Même si rien ne se voyait sur son visage, il bouillait de rage.

_- Kaoru, que fais-tu ici ?_

_- Je suis venu te retrouver, Honey-Icey._

_- Tu réalises que tu risque de te faire tuer ? Tu es un Wang, Kaoru !_

_- Nope, je suis Kaoru Kirkland._

_- Je ne comprend pas._

_- J'ai pris le nom de celui qui m'a élevé, Arthur Kirkland._

_- Mais cette révolte est contre ton frère..._

_- Cette révolte n'est pas contre l'Empereur mais pour la liberté._

_- Mais..._

_- Je me fiche de tout. Même de trahir ma famille. Même de chuter. Si je suis avec toi, ça me va._

_- Mais, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit._

_- Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?_

_- Tu pourrais être arrêté, emprisonné, torturé et finir tellement blessé que tu serais au bord de la mort. Avec en plus des os tellement brisés que cela coûterait une fortune en médecin pour pouvoir t'aider à guérir et à remarcher._

_- C'est arrivé à quelqu'un que tu connais._

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation. Ice hocha la tête en murmurant que c'était arrivé à son frère puis il fonça dans les bras de Kaoru en lui disant qu'il ne le lâcherait pas comme ça, il ne lui arriverait rien. Le brun passa les bras autour du plus petit et le maintint serré contre son torse. Il essaya de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il était sain et sauf et qu'il n'avais pas à s'inquiéter. Il lui murmura que rien ne lui arriverait et que s'il devait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un c'était pour lui.

_- Te serais-tu attaché à moi ?_, demanda le brun.

_- Non, je te hais._

_- Je suis si triste._

_- On dirait pas._

Cela fit sourire Kaoru. Son petit Ice n'avait absolument pas changé. Le silence commença à s'installer entre eux. Silence que l'islandais brisa.

_- Promets-moi que tu survivras, même si je meurs._

_- Je te le promet si tu survies._

_- C'est sérieux Kaoru ! On pourrait mourir demain._

_- Je sais. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit. Je me fous de mourir ou de tomber si je suis avec toi. Et puis, je ne mourrais pas, tu ne mourras pas car on va s'enfuir loin d'ici, tout les deux, dans un pays où on sera libre._

En disant cela, l'héritier de l'Empire posa ses lèvres sur celles de son islandais préféré.

Soudain une explosion se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les deux amants. Tout deux s'écartèrent et ouvrir la porte pour voir un Berwald ensanglanté se précipiter vers la sortie de secours. Ce dernier les aperçut et leur fit signe de s'échapper.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Ice voulait aller voir les autres pour les aider mais Kaoru avait agrippé sa main et l'entraînait vers la sortie. L'adolescent sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Et si les gardes les avaient découverts ? Ils étaient tous condamnés à mourir. Sauf peut-être Kaoru car il était l'héritier de cet Empire. Mais sinon tous les autres allaient mourir, lui compris.

Le bruit de ses pas et les battements de son cœur lui paraissaient être aussi bruyants que le son d'un tambour dans une église vide. La peur lui nouait le ventre. Il avait l'impression de courir depuis des heures. Puis ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sortie ouverte? Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, ils passèrent la parte sans cesser de courir. Malheureusement, le soleil les aveugla quelques instants. Ces instants furent ceux qui eurent raison d'eux.

Un homme armé attrapa Ice, le détachant de Kaoru, pour le conduire devant un homme blond à lunettes. Ice le reconnut aussitôt. C'était le chef de la section de recherche des criminels. Il n'avait jamais échoué à attraper qui que ce soit. Et cette fois, c'était la rébellion qu'il venait d'attraper.

_- Bonjour petit, je suis Eduard Von Bock_, se présenta-t-il.

Ice ne pouvait rien dire. La peur le paralysait. Il essaya de se retourner pour voir Kaoru mais celui qui le retenait était trop imposant.

_- Je vois que tu sais ce qui t'attends_, continua Eduard.

L'adolescent commença à trembler de tout ses membres. Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile, plus erratique. L'estonien sourit puis se détourna. Le garde l'embarqua alors vers les prisons.

Retour à la case départ pour l'islandais. La prison. Avec une menace de mort au-dessus de la tête. Encore. On avait connut des sorts plus enviables. Au moins sa cellule était un peu plus large. Bizarrement, cette fois il n'avait pas trop peur. Comme quoi, on pouvait s'habituer à l'idée de mourir. Qui est-ce qu'il espérait tromper avec ça ? Lui-même ? Il était juste terrifié à l'idée de quitter cette terre. Durant ses quelques semaines de liberté il n'avait pas pu voir son frère. Le courage lui avait manqué. De plus, Kaoru n'avait cessé de hanter ses rêves et ses pensées. C'était étrange, non ? Il allait mourir, ce n'était plus que l'affaire de quelques heures (on lui avait dit qu'il mourrait dès le soleil levé), et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était Kaoru. A croire que ce dernier avait raison de dire qu'il s'était attaché à lui. Il s'était même attaché plus qu'il n'aurait du. Bientôt, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Quelqu'un le secouait comme un prunier. Les yeux brumeux et encore dans le vague à cause d'avoir dormi sur de la pierre, Ice se leva et suivit la personne. Il faisait encore noir dehors, signe qu'il n'allait pas mourir dans l'instant. Cela le réveilla complètement. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son exécution. Il allait mourir. Il stoppa net en plein milieu du couloir. La peur était un émotion humaine après tout. Et puis, il savait qu'en rejoignant la rébellion, il aurait beaucoup plus de chances de mourir. Mais à cet instant, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il souhaitait juste être avec Kaoru devant un feu d'artifices. Il aurait même supporté les questions gênantes de Mei et Yong Soo ou le silence de Dung.

Le garde tira sur les chaînes qui entravaient les poignets d'Ice pour le forcer à avancer, lui entaillant la peau par la même occasion. L'islandais reprit alors sa route, se demandant si le brun avait réussit à s'échapper ou si on l'avait attrapé. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, personne n'emprisonnerait l'héritier Wang.

Il passa par de nombreux couloirs pendant ce qui lui parurent des heures. Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. La peur l'enveloppait dans ses bras cruels. Son cœur s'emballait comme pour jouer un final extatique à l'œuvre de sa vie. Sa respiration sifflante semblable à une litanie faisait écho à ses pas.

Le décor sombre et sinistre de la prison lui paraissait tout à fait adapté à la dernière scène du dernier acte de sa vie. Une vie bien triste si on y pensait. Des parents qui étaient morts juste après sa naissance. Son frère qui était parti et lui qui l'avait suivit. De longues années passées dans les rues à survivre. Son frère qui lui a été arraché. Lui, condamné à mort. Sauvé par un homme étrange qui le déclara sa propriété. Lui qui tomba amoureux de cet homme. La rébellion. Et de nouveau condamné à mort. Cela sonnait comme la fin du ballet tragique qu'aurait été sa vie. Dire que les moments où il avait été le plus heureux ont été ceux qu'il avait passé avec Kaoru. Quelques semaines dans toute une vie.

Un rayon de soleil tomba dans les yeux d'Ice. Il était devant la porte par laquelle il sortirait pour monter sur la plate-forme de son exécution. Le garde le poussa pour qu'il avance. Pourtant, la peur s'est enfuie. Il ne ressentait qu'un besoin d'éclater de rire sur le champ. Il devait paraître fou, mais il avait envie de rire. Il se sentait léger, loin de tout cela. Comme si on allait exécuter un parfait étranger. Mais, une lueur dans la foule le fit revenir sur terre. Il secoua la tête. C'était impossible. Malheureusement le cris de cette personne enleva cette certitude.

_- Ice ! Lillebror !_

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'appeler ainsi. Lukas. Son grand frère. Comment était-ce possible. Il ne pouvait plus marcher. C'est là qu'il le vit. Lukas était appuyé sur Mathias et il tenait deux béquilles dans ses mains. L'islandais n'arrivait pas à y croire. La première sortie de son frère depuis des mois était pour son exécution. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de pitié ni de compassion dans ce monde.

Lukas lui n'en menait pas large. La poigne du danois l'empêchait à la fois de tomber et de se précipiter vers son frère. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son petit frère. Son lillebror. Celui pour lequel il avait souffert. Celui pour lequel il avait lutté pour ne pas mourir et ne pas le laisser seul allait mourir. Le blond se tourna vers Mathias à la recherche d'un signe qui lui signifierait que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas la vérité, mais le regard triste et impuissant du plus grand le renseigna mieux que n'importe quel mots.

Condamné à être fusillé pour haute-trahison envers l'Empire. Cela venait de tomber. Un souffle. Il sentait le canon froid d'un fusil se poser sur son crâne. Son cœur semblait vouloir quitter sa poitrine. Le déclic du cran de sureté que l'on enlève. Tout cela se déroulait si lentement. La peur avait le temps de revenir au galop. Sa poitrine se serra à l'idée qu'il allait mourir maintenant, sans rien pouvoir dire à qui que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir sa mort arriver. Après tout, chaque respiration pouvait être la dernière.

_- Je vous ordonne d'arrêter cette exécution._

Le son familier de cette voix le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il chercha tout autour de lui pour voir d'où il venait. Puis il entendit le son des chaussures qui claquent sur le bois à côté de lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand il se jeta dans les bras de Kaoru (on lui avait enlevé ses liens avant qu'il ne monte sur cette plate-forme).

_- Kaoru ! De quel droit arrêtes-tu cette exécution, aru ?_

Le brun s'éloigna d'Ice pour regarder son frère dans les yeux et lui répondre fièrement :

_- J'hériterai de cet Empire, je décide donc de qui va mourir. Et lui ne mourra pas._

La colère se lisait sur les traits de Yao.

_- Tu n'es plus mon héritier !_

_- Je n'ai jamais souhaité l'être._

_- Tu m'as trahi ! Et pire que tout, tu as trahi l'Empire, aru ! Exactement comme Kiku !_

_- Je n'ai trahi personne, j'ai juste souhaité la liberté. Comme Kiku comme tu le dis si bien._

_- En suivant cette misérable vermine, aru !_

_- Ce n'est pas une vermine ! Et nous voulons juste la liberté-_

Un coup de feu coupa Kaoru dans sa phrase et rendit silencieuse l'assemblée.

Pour Ice, la scène se passa très lentement. Il vit la balle tirée par Yao toucher Kaoru dans la poitrine. Il le vit basculer et s'effondrer au sol dans une marre de sang.

_- Kaoru !_, hurla-t-il. _Ne meurs pas ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu me l'avais promis !_

Des larmes dévalaient ses joues pâles pendant que le sang du brun teintait sombrement sa chemise et ses mains.

_- Pleure pas, Honey-Icey_, dit Kaoru avec un tout petit sourire. _Ensemble... Nous sommes tombés... Et ensemble... On est resté._

_- Kaoru, dis pas ça comme si tu allais mourir. Je t'en prie !_

_- Tu sais Ice... je t'aime._

_- Non ! Non ! Je te hais !_

Le sourire de Kaoru s'agrandit pendant qu'il toussait, du sang s'écoula lentement le long de son menton. Il le savait qu'il allait mourir mais la présence d'Ice à ses côtés le rendait heureux.

_- Nei ! Kaoru ! Ég elska þig ! Ég elska þig eins mikið og ég hata þig ! _

Kaoru tremblait de tout ses membres, mais il trouva la force de lever une main ensanglantée vers Ice et la poser sur sa joue pour lui essuyer une larme, y laissant une marque pleine de sang, puis il ferma les yeux et sa main retomba. Son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

_- Kaoru... Kaoru ! Arrête ! Tu mens ! Tu n'es pas mort ! Tu me l'avais promis ! Je suis vivant ! Donc tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! Kaoru !_

L'islandais secouait le corps du brun pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, mais rien à faire, il avait quitté ce monde. Le cœur d'Ice sombra dans sa poitrine quand il le réalisa.

Il se leva et se plaça devant l'Empereur qui était toujours au bout de la plate-forme, un pistolet planté devant lui, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il avait tué son petit frère.

_- Tues moi !_, hurla Ice.

Yao secoua négativement la tête. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. Il avait déjà tué Kaoru. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ?

_- J'ai trahi l'Empire ! Tues moi !_

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, brisant l'image de l'Empereur dur et froid. Il venait de tuer la personne la plus importante pour lui à cause de cet Empire, il ne voulait plus tuer pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que ça maintenant.

Ice se retourna vers la foule qui parlait comme un poulailler.

_- La liberté n'est pas dans la mort ! Cette révolte n'est pas contre l'Empereur mais pour la liberté !_

À ces mots, le son d'un tir se répercuta dans la salle, coupant court au brouhaha infernal de la foule. Et l'islandais tomba en arrière sous les yeux horrifiés de son frère. Un grand russe sortit alors de la foule, un revolver fumant à la main et un sourire effrayant sur le visage.

Ice se rapprocha un peu de l'autre cadavre et d'une main, il attrapa doucement la main encore chaude de Kaoru et de l'autre il attrapa son pendentif. Un léger sourire plein de larmes apparut sur son visage. Il avait cru que son collier les protégerai tout les deux. Mais, il faut croire qu'il n'était pas fait pour vivre tranquillement. En fait, peut-être que Kaoru n'avait pas brisé sa promesse.

_- On ne l'aura jamais connu, ce monde où l'on peut être libre._

Et il ferma les yeux, sans entendre le cris de révolte que sa mort et celle de Kaoru avaient engendré et qui ébranla tout le pays.

**.  
**

**Fin ?**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Je finis ici mes notes parce que sinon c'était trop long u_u  
**

**Donc "L'amour de la liberté nous à amené ici" est la devise de Liberia u_u  
**

**"Un au revoir n'est pas la Fin, les souvenirs que nous partageons seront toujours ici même quand tu n'es pas près de moi." N'est pas de moi, l'originale était en anglais je ne sais plus où, je n'ai fais que la traduire u_u **

**Donc ! NOW translations TIME !  
**

_Honey-Icey_ -pour une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra- (Je le traduirai par Icey-chéri en gros, c'est affectueux quoi u_u Faut pas chercher midi à 14h)**  
**

_Nihao_ (Bonjour en chinois -j'connais pas la différence entre cantonnais et mandarin so je dis chinois u_u)

_ 'n 'st v'nu t's'uv'r_ (On est venu te sauver)_  
_

_ S'èd' _(Suède)_  
_

_Lillebror_ (Petit frère -Norvégien-)

_ Nei ! Kaoru ! Ég elska þig ! Ég elska þig eins mikið og ég hata þig !_ (Non ! Kaoru ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime autant que je te hais ! -Islandais-)

**Voilà ~**

**Je dois dire, quand je l'ai écrit... La fin me paraissait mieux...**

**Bref ! J'ai pas pu tout intégrer à l'histoire -d'ailleurs, ça me dégoûte- mais bon, donc si vous voulez, je peux écrire quelques bonus sur un sujet que vous voulez de cette histoire. Par exemple : La rencontre détaillée de Ice et Kaoru et ce qu'il s'est passé avant et après. Qui sont les autres rebelles -j'ai pas pu les caser T_T -. Pourquoi Ivan a besoin d'argent. Peut-être même le lemon u_u Si vous êtes gentils xD Ou autre.**

**Après, je sais qu'une certaine personne -toujours la même- va me supplier d'écrire une suite sur la rébellion donc, si vous voulez u_u **

**Enfin... Qu'en dites vous ? Je suis sûre que vous avez tous sauté mon blabla inutile u_u**

**So Review ? ~**

**Et merci d'avoir lu **Falling Down** ^^  
**


End file.
